


The Black Lace Border Between You and Me at Gunpoint

by Sly__Blue



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Hyuna, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Namjoon | RM, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Car Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dance Major Park Jimin (BTS), Dom/sub Undertones, Gangs, Guns, Hacker Namjoon, Hyuna is a bad bitch, Hyung Kink, Jungkook's parents are awful, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung and Baseball bats are the real ship tbh, Kim Taehyung | V Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Yoongi, Masturbation, Mentions of past abuse, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Music Major Jungkook, Music Major Min Yoongi | Suga, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega E'Dawn, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography Major Kim Taehyung | V, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexting, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, TA Jung Hoseok, Tutor Kim Seokjin, Violence, Well almost, Yoongi owns a club, Yoongi's Oppa Kink, a lot of kinks tbh, are these relationships healthy???, broke Jeon Jungkook, broke park Jimin, bunny boy Jungkook is a thing, but not as awful as Jimin's, i'm tagging as i go, like only mentioned, lots of smut, mafia, mafia boss taehyung, not at all, nsfw pictures, really bad, slick, suppressants are super expensive, they're trying, thigh fucking, this isn't a slow burn, who knows at this point - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly__Blue/pseuds/Sly__Blue
Summary: "Listen, sweetheart," he began, "You're in our world now, and you still have a chance to back out. If you do, you'll never see us again, but if you don't..." he placed his hand under the omega's chin and lifted his face to look him in the eye, "You're mine forever."-.-.-Jungkook and Jimin are two omega college students who are flat broke, and to top it all off Jimin's wallet gets stolen. That's when two gorgeous alphas appear in their lives and mysterious gifts start showing up at their door. Maybe their luck has changed for the better or their story is just getting started.





	1. The Struggle of Two Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for choosing my fic, I'm really excited to finally have this out because I've been working on it for a while. In case you missed it in the tags this is not a slow burn they get right into it. Also, if you aren't comfortable with smut you might want to turn back now because I have a lot of plans for that. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

When you’re little you are told to follow your dreams no matter what. You want to be an astronaut that makes mac’ and cheese in space? You can do that. You want to be a panda bear that drives a motorcycle? Sure, go for it. It’s cute when you’re young and people would okay just about anything you would say.  


As you grow older, dreams change. People want to become doctors, lawyers, politicians, those are the careers that parents want to hear about. Though many kids want to become dancers, singers, actors, those are the dreams that are frowned upon. Parents want their kids to be successful and if that meant snuffing out their dreams.  


There are the lucky few whose parents encourage their dreams and let their dreams flourish. The only matter left was if the kid could make their dream come true. There are several where their dreams become reality and their lives become easy.  


Park Jimin would not consider himself part of that group. He worked three shitty jobs just to make ends meet, lived in an equally crappy apartment with his best friend who was in the same boat as him. He was broke as hell and sometimes had to make the awful decision between eating a meal and paying a bill.  


He studied modern dance in college and dabbled in a few music classes. Unfortunately, the class was hell, not the classes were hard, his teacher has told him many times that he was natural. It was his classmates, they made fun of his old dance clothes, how he seemed to wear the same four outfits and his pathetic equipment.  


He hated the school, but it was all he could afford with his savings and minimum wage jobs. He wanted a degree, and if that meant reliving a shitty high school experience he never had he would do it. It felt like his classes were full of people who couldn’t accept the fact that they were no longer the most popular kid in school. Assholes.  


On top of all of it all, he was an omega. A weak pitiful omega. Another goddamn reason for people to make fun of him. His sub gender was the major loss in his income, suppressants weren’t cheap. They cost a fortune he didn’t have. He couldn’t just have his heats, losing those few precious days would do far more damage to his paycheck then he could afford.  


Jimin finished work at exactly 11:24 at night. He was ungodly exhausted, famished and on the verge of a breakdown, so same as always. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his shit hole apartment, and collapse on his rapidly deteriorating futon he shared with Jungkook, his fellow omega friend, but alas he had to go back to his school’s dance studio.  


The perk of being the teacher’s favorite was unlimited access to the dance room. He was grateful for this especially when he had a grade the next day. He was lucky that his job wasn’t far from campus, only about a five-minute walk away.  


He hummed a tune under his breath and twirled a stained lanyard that had his student id and scratched apartment key clipped to it. His beat-up drawstring bag was filled with his uniform from his job and he was wearing this thread-bare exercise clothes.  


The campus was dead quiet and dark except for a few dorm rooms and the blue emergency lights. The arts building loomed in the dark but it didn’t scare Jimin as much as it did before. He scanned his id at the door and hit the house lights when he entered.  


He wasn’t surprised to hear music coming from the dance room, either it was the TA, Hoseok, or Jungkook. Guessing by how late it was, his roomie was the one most likely in there. Even though Jungkook wasn’t a dance major he could slay the dance floor. Singing was his true passion, but it wasn’t uncommon to see him in the dance studio.  


“Hey,” he greeted putting his bag down in corner of the room. Kookie’s movements paused even though the music kept playing. The room was filled with his sweet scent apples and cinnamon. He must have been here for an hour at least.  


“Yo!” he made eye contact with Jimin in the mirror and waved, “Mind passing me my towel?” Jimin recognized the frayed washcloth he took from their crappy bathroom, he picked it up threw it at him. The younger boy caught it with ease and whipped the sweat from his neck.  


“How was work?” Jimin asked while turning off the music.  


“I made a decent amount in tips today, a bit more towards our blanket fund.” Winter was approaching faster than the two would like and the cheap sheet on the futon just wasn’t going to cut it anymore. The decision to save up for a somewhat decent blanket was a unanimous one. They pooled whatever money that wasn’t going towards bills or food into the blanket fund. They have amassed a total of seventeen dollars so far and slowly growing.  


“Hell yeah,” Jimin sat down and untied his sneakers, “Hey do me a favor and watch the choreography I’m getting graded on tomorrow, your boy needs to keep his scholarship.” Jungkook sat against the mirror cross-legged.  


“Go for it, ‘bout to take a break anyway,” he flicked his hand at Jimin in a motion for him to hurry up.  


Jimin took the center of the floor and let the music take him away.  


-.-.-  


The problem with living in a god damn shit hole was the neighborhood it came with. Though some of the people that lived in their apartment complex were generally nice people there was also a fair share of bad people.  


“You’ll do fine tomorrow,” Jungkook swung an arm around Jimin’s narrow shoulders.  


“You sure?” the two were walking back to their home at two in the morning after a thorough practice. The “bad part” of the town was still speckled with people, both shady and not, this late into the night. They headed the advice of the nice lady that lived next door and hurried home when traveling at this time of night.  


“Definitely, I bet you’ll get the best grade in class,” Jungkook boasted on Jimin’s behalf. They turned a corner and someone bumped right into Jimin. They didn’t quite give off a scent, a beta probably.  


“Oh, shit man, I’m sorry,” the stranger patted his back a few times to make sure he was okay.  


“No harm no foul,” Jimin waved it off and the pair parted ways with the stranger.  


“Shit hole sweet shit hole,” Jungkook muttered when their apartment complex came into view. Jimin snorted.  


“You can say that again,” they climbed the cracked cement staircase and into their loft style apartment. The door was practically falling off the hinges and the paper thin drywall was peeling. The matted beige carpet was littered with mysterious stains and missing several patches here and there. Their “dinner table” was just a few pieces of wood glued together, the product of college student desperation.  


Their shared futon’s legs had broken off a long time ago and it now sat pathetically on the floor. Their kitchen was in worse shape with an oven and stove that didn’t work and cabinets didn’t quite close. The tile in their bathroom was chipped and they were pretty sure there was mold growing in it. It was god awful, but you do what you have to do to get by.  


Jimin dropped his keys on the counter and his wa-  


Wait-  


Where-  


He patted his pockets and cursed, “What’s up?” Jungkook asked as he opened their empty fridge just in case food magically appeared.  


“My wallet’s missing!” he shouted. That got Jungkook’s attention, “Fuck! I had it when we left, where could I have-”  


“The guy that we ran into must have pickpocketed you!” he snarled.  


“Shit, shit, shit, I had the money for our suppressants in their too.” Jimin rubbed a hand over his eyes, “the hell are we going to do?”  


“We’ll file a report with the police tomorrow morning,” Jungkook gave a tense shrug, “and I’ll…I’ll…I’ll pick up another job,”  


“No, you can’t, you already work four jobs, I’ll pick one up,” he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, “and we’ll have to sacrifice our blanket fund,”  


“We need that blanket, I’ll just become a prostitute,” Jungkook muttered.  


“No! you are not becoming a prostitute,” Jimin chastised.  


“Would you settle for a stripper?” he laughed humorlessly, “We’ll figure something out,” Jungkook plopped to the ground next to Jimin, “We just need to think.”  


-.-.-  


“I almost feel bad for this kid,” the man mumbled as thumbed through the few bills in Jimin’s wallet if you could even call it that. It was mostly duct tape instead of a wallet. Oh well, still picked up an extra buck.  


“Hey small fry,” a voice called out to him. The man didn’t appreciate being called small fry, pickpocketing may be a lowly crime but he was very good at it thank you very much. Nevertheless, he turned around to face the newcomer.  


There was a man standing no taller than 5’9 under a flickering streetlight, it was a scene straight out of a movie. The man could make out a head of dyed blond hair, but not the crappy dye job he sees too much of now, no he had an expensive cut. He had sharp dark eyes that seemed to be lined with a makeup of sorts, or it was just the shadow from the lamp above. His features were surprisingly sharp and were topped with full lips.  


His clothes were expensive, designer perhaps, and it was all black on black for this guy. He seemed to be loaded judging by the Rolex watch, multiple silver rings, and pricy looking earrings. The man would love to pick apart the contents of this guy’s wallet, but he had the sinking suspicion that was not going to happen here.  


“You realize you’re trespassing right?” the man gestured around him to the public streets. The pickpocket was confused, this was public property, he had just as much right to be here as anyone else.  


“Uh, no?” it was more of a question then he would have liked it to be, but the expensive guy was giving off an air that he didn’t really like, “This is city property.” The man smirked and tsked at the pickpocket as if he were a small child that needed scolding.  


“That’s not what I was talking about,” he pulled his back from the light and started his approach, “you’re trespassing on our territory.” His arms uncrossed and the man was able to see the makings of a tattoo slipping out of the guy’s sleeve. As he stepped forward the unmistakable scent of an alpha radiated from him.  


The man inwardly cursed and took a step back, he hadn’t known this area was claimed. Judging by the area he should’ve figured that out, but the intimidating man in front of him didn’t seem to be part of a gang.  


“Now, now Suga,” a sing-song voice that was much too close for comfort sounded behind him, “you’ll frighten him.” A man stepped out of the shadows behind him accompanied by a dragging sound.  


The newcomer was taller than the original and just as extravagant. His hair was dark brown color and long enough in the back to be considered a mullet. His eyes were slightly peculiar with one monolid and a dual lid, he also was sporting a pair of blue colored contacts. His lips were thinner, but his jawline wasn’t as sharp as the other man’s.  


He too was dressed in expensive black clothing and decorated with expensive jewelry. He wore a smile on his face but there was something malicious behind the sentiment. His alpha scent was even more overpowering since he was closer. The beta had to get out of here, the pair was obviously bad news.  


“You’re late, V,” the man, Suga, greeted.  
“I had to make a dramatic entrance,” was this a good time to note the metal baseball bat that he was carrying?  


“I hope you brought some men with you,” Suga grumbled. V’s smile widened.  


“I never go anywhere without my entourage,” he clapped his hands twice, “boys, you know what to do,” suddenly burly looking men appeared from the shadows and closed in on the pickpocket who was starting to wish he had never come to this area in the first place.  


-.-.-  


The pair leaned against a brick building watching the gruesome scene before them unfold, “I would think with that shiny new bat of yours you would get in on the action,” Suga commented off hand.  


“Please, these shoes are Gucci, no way am I getting blood on them,” V flipped his hand exaggeratedly at the leather shoes that indeed had the Gucci logo on the top.  


“It’s not like you couldn’t buy new ones,” Suga snorted, V opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by one of their men.  


“Bosses,” he addressed them with a respectful bow, “Here is his bag,” he held out a blue bookbag that now sported a few spots of red. V took the bag and dismissed him with the instructions to take care of the mess.  


Suga unzipped the bag and wasn’t surprised to see several wallets shoved inside, “Well what are we going to do with them?” V asked but he already knew the answer.  
“Scan the id cards in here, do a little fraud, same shit as always,” Suga answered as he riffled through the bag, “Oh shit, look at this one.” He pulled out a wallet that was falling to pieces and was barely being held together by several layers of duct tape.  


“Poor soul,” mock sympathy flooded V’s voice. Suga cracked it open and almost winced at the amount of money that was in there, “Woah, poor broke soul,” V commented again this time more jokingly.  


Suga checked for a license but instead of finding one he found a picture of two boys, _“Holy Shit,”_ V choked.  


“My sentiments exactly,” Yoongi said because the two in the picture were probably the most gorgeous people they had ever seen. They both sported black hair bowl cuts but the boy on the left had his hair parted on the right and the other one had no part. They both had dark eyes but no-part-boy had a bit more gold in his brown eyes and the other had a charcoal color highlighting his.  


The boy on the left had narrower features with thin lips. His smile reminded Suga of a rabbit for some reason, maybe it was because front teeth could be described as bunny-like. His nose had a round slope to it and was slightly flat. He looked young, he had to be in his very early twenties if not his late teens.  


Suga was way more interested in the boy on the right. His eyes were immediately drawn to the boy’s lips, they were nice and full, had a natural pink tint, and looked undeniably soft. Suga wanted nothing more than to run his fingers over them and find out for himself. He had matching rose tinted chubby cheeks that were flushed from laughter and topped with a cute button nose.  


“Jesus, if that guy wasn’t already dead I would kill him myself,” V muttered and plucked the photo from Suga’s fingers.  


“What happened to not wanting to ruin your shoes,” the blond smirked and leaned over V to continue looking at the picture.  


“That was before literal angel omegas got involved, well I hope they’re omegas,” he flipped the picture over and was pleasantly surprised to see that there was writing on the back. “Kookie and Chim’s move-in day,” V read aloud, “That’s it. I’ve decided. I want him.”  


“Which one?” Suga asked silently hoping that he didn’t want round cheeks.  


“Bunny Boy. Why? Do you want him? I’ll fight you for him,” V was only half joking when he had his sights set on something he would make sure to get it no matter what.  


“Calm down, Taehyung, the other is more my type,” Suga rolled his eyes.  


“Yoongi-hyung,” Tae whined childishly, “You aren’t supposed to use my name on a job.”  


“Show’s over anyway,” Yoongi pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and dangled them in the younger’s face, “Let’s get back to base, the sooner we get there the sooner Joonie can find out everything there is to know about them.” the blond started to walk towards where his car was parked a few blocks away.  


“Can we stop for food on the way?” Tae fell in step beside him.  


“Goddammit Tae it’s 2:30 in the morning.”  


“But I’m hungry!”  


-.-.-  


Kim Namjoon was an expert hacker, one of the best the world had ever seen. Penelope Garcia had nothing on his skills, he hacked the Bahnhof Underground Data Center when he was thirteen, shut down the security system in Fort Knox for three hours when he was fifteen for the hell of it, and gained complete control of nuclear weapons in several countries when he eighteen.  


Working for Bangtan gang has been by far the most he had ever put his skills to use. He was recruited by his fourth cousin three times removed, or something like that, Kim Taehyung, who was one of the two co-bosses along with Min Yoongi. They had formed a close bond over the years and he let them use their services whenever they pleased. Most of the time they put his skills to the test by hacking into very secure locations, but other times there were things like this…  


“So, let me get this straight,” he ran a hand through his purple locks, “You drag me out here at,” he checked his watch, “3:32 am just to find out as much as you possibly can about the two omegas in a picture you found in a wallet that someone pickpocketed?” his tone was incredulous, he could be at home wrapped up in his warm bed and snoozing away, but no, he was here doing a simple tracker case that definitely could’ve waited until morning.  


“Can you find them or not?” Yoongi grunted.  


“Of course, I can find them,” Namjoon turned towards his multitude of monitors, he just needed to do this to go home, he would have to live with it. It didn’t take long for him to find out who Park Jimin and Jeon Jeongguk were, he was able to get everything from their birth certificates to their bank statements. He printed all the information as he went, intending to have all of it put into a physical folder for those two to look through.  


Once he was done he wheeled his office chair over to the printer and shoved all of the papers with information on Jungguk into a folder and handed it to Tae “Okay Bunny Boy’s name is Jeon Jungguk but prefers Jungkook, he’s twenty-years-old, attends the local arts college, he’s studying music with a focus in voice.”  


He repeated the process with Jimin’s information and handed it to Yoongi, “Softie is Park Jimin, he’s twenty-two, also attends the local arts college, and is studying modern dance and considering a vocal double major.  


“The two live together in the most miserable apartment I’ve ever seen in my life, like Jesus it’s awful. They have to share this nasty looking futon and their table, if you can even call it that, is just cheap wood glued together. They’re dirt poor, don’t have enough money to even pay for the college they are going to. In fact, they’re on competitive scholarships that they have to win every year, and if my data is correct someone’s currently bribing the head of admissions to not give it to them next year.”  


“Shit, we knew it was bad, but not this bad,” Tae flipped through the pages and saw a little footnote on what Jungkook was starting to save up for, a good blanket. “Bunny here just wants a blanket apparently.”  


Yoongi hummed reading the same thing in his folder. He turned another page and squinted in disgust at what he saw, Bullying History. Yoongi closed his folder, “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I’m going to enroll in that college.”  


“Hyung, you’re twenty-five, that’s long past a graduate,” Namjoon broke in.  


“Then I’ll go for my masters,” Yoongi said as if it was that simple.  


“You don’t even have a degree, hell you’ve never been on a college campus,” the hacker yawned, it was too early for this shit.  


“Forge it,” Tae said, “and forge me some transfer papers.”  


“Are you kidding? It’s the middle of the semester!”  


“You’ll figure it out, toodles!” Tae hauled Yoongi out the door and left Namjoon with his untold amount of work.  


-.-.-  


The morning after team Jikook realized how royally screwed they were was not really a good one. The futon, as always, was uncomfortable, but fears for the future kept them up longer than usual. The insistent pounding on their apartment door at eight a.m. sharp was not helping.  


Jimin curled into their shared nest trying in vain to block out the noise, “Kook,” he moaned, “get the door.”  


“You get it,” he grunted and shifted a little closer to the older boy. During the night the two had ended up tangled together as they did most nights. Things like this were why people often mistook them for a couple. It was fine, it stated their need for physical contact and cuddles.  


“I can’t get up,” Jungkook’s leg was thrown over his waist, but Jimin was no better. He had somehow contorted himself to have thrown his upper body over his best friend. Kook groaned and pulled his leg off of Jimin.  


“Mr. Park, Mr. Jeon!” the voice of their landlord came loudly through the door. It was way too early for this. He threw his part of the sheet off and swung his legs onto the cold wooden floor. A shiver ran up his legs, he was severely underdressed for this kind of weather. The thin pajama shirt and boxers were definitely not winter wear.  


The older omega padded over to the door and opened to their landlady, Mrs. Choi, in mid-knock. “Morning Mrs. Choi,” Jimin suppressed a yawn.  


“Here,” She held a small package out to him, “it was too big for your mail slot.” He took the package with confusion, they weren’t expecting anything.  


“Thank you,” he turned the package over to look for a return address, but there was none.  


“And honey, put on a jacket it’s cold outside.” Mrs. Choi chastised as she walked away.  


“Will do,” he called after her, he would if he actually _had_ a jacket. He turned back into the apartment and plopped down on the futon.  


Jungkook was still in the process of booting up for the day but was coherent enough to ask him what he was holding.  


“I don’t know,” he turned the package in his hands a few times before slipping a finger under the scotch tape and peeling it off. There was a slip of cardstock with beautiful handwriting on it.  


_We found this and thought you would need it._  
_We also thought it looked a little empty._  
_Use as you wish._  
_-Anonymous_

  


Jungkook and Jimin shared a look before the cardstock was removed. Rested in a bed of white tissue paper was a wallet. It definitely was not Jimin’s wallet, this was a designer leather wallet. There were no scratches, dents, or duct tape in sight, just the expensive accessory.  


“What the fuck?” Jungkook was fully awake now and was sitting up to take a better look. Jimin timidly picked up the wallet and noticed it felt shockingly heavy. He opened it up to see that all of his cards were snuggly placed in the folds and the picture of him and Kook was visible in the license holder.  


The real shock was the amount of cash that was in the money section. It was way more than what was originally in there and judging from the faces on the paper as Jimin thumbed through there were only high bills. “What the fuck?” Jimin echoed Jungkook’s earlier statement, “There has to be at least five million won in here.”  


“Why would someone give you a new wallet and fill it with a shit ton of money?” Kook croaked as he watched Jimin thumb through all the bills again.  


“Should we give it to the police?” Jimin’s voice wavered, he was torn between keeping the money and turning it in.  


“It’s obviously for us, all your stuff is in it,” he tapped the picture of the two of them, “and the senders did say that we could use it however we want.”  


“I know…but still,” was it okay to use this money? They didn’t even know where it came from.  
“Jimin,” Kook said, his tone lined with excitement, “we can get suppressants and get a blanket. Hell, we could even get ourselves jackets.” Jimin worried his lip, that was a tempting offer. What was the right thing to in this situation? This was obviously a gift, but such a large sum…  


“Who sent this is the real question,” Jimin switched topics, they could talk about the money later. Kookie picked up the cardstock note and even though it said “Anonymous” on it he searched for any clue as to who it was.  


“Obviously it’s more than one person ‘cause they used “we” several times.” Jungkook pointed that out, then his eyes widened as if he had a brilliant idea. “Oh my god, Chim, Chimmy, oh my-”  


“Spit it out!”  


“We have sugar daddies!”  


-.-.-  


In the alleyway hidden across the street was a pair of gorgeous alphas looking extremely out of place. If you saw them on the street you would think they were a pair of models instead of bosses of an extremely powerful gang who were used to this kind of work.  


Taehyung and Yoongi stood huddled together share a pair of earphones and holding Tae’s phone between them. The pair didn’t sleep a wink the night before, they had secretly wired the windows of Jimin and Jungkook’s apartment just enough for them to listen to their conversations.  


_“Should we give it to the police?”_ Jimin’s sweet voice crackled into their headphones.  


“Aw, what a good omega,” Yoongi smirked, “I’m excited to break him, in a good way.”  


“Ooo you dirty boy,” Tae cooed, “but honestly I feel, except with my bunny.”  


_“Jimin, we can get suppressants and get a blanket. Hell, we could even get ourselves jackets.”_  


“Fuck, I’m going to buy him a blanket myself,” Tae’s had something akin to anger and desperation in his voice but not quite, “I’ll get him any damn thing he wants, Bunny wants a blanket and daddy will provide.”  


“Did you seriously just refer to yourself as daddy?” Yoongi squinted at him.  


“Hop off, Hyung. Let me live my life.” Tae bumped his shoulder into the older man.  


“Still daddy is a little much,” Yoongi grumbled.  


“You wouldn’t be complaining if Jimin called you that,” Tae pointed out.  
Yoongi let his mind wander into the gutter because of that comment. He imagined the omega laying in his bed, his little hands curled in the silk sheets, his trembling thighs cover in pretty bites and hickeys. Ultimately, he imagined those plush lips fallen open in a moan, _“Daddy!”_  


“I take back everything I just said, that’s a kink I could get behind,” The older one cleared his throat to get rid of those tempting thoughts before his pheromones started to leak everywhere. He briefly wondered if it was creepy to be lusting after a boy he hadn’t even met yet.  


_“Oh my god, Chim, Chimmy, oh my-”  
_

_“Spit it out!”  
_

_“We have sugar daddies!”_  


Yoongi had never seen Tae laugh so hard, “I knew I liked this kid. I’ll totally take him as my sugar baby.”  


“Congrats, he already is,” Yoongi deadpanned.  


“You realize you’re a sugar daddy now too,” V shoved his finger into Yoongi’s chest. He rolled his eyes and swatted his hand away.  


“Yes, I’m just not as excited as you are,” That was a big fat lie, he’s already whipped and wants to spoil that boy rotten. Yoongi wants this omega to become so spoiled and so reliant on him that Park Jimin can’t live without him. He wants to completely dominate him. “We should go over the plan.”  


Tae leaned back on the cracked wall behind him and crossed his designer-clad legs. “Alright, this won’t work without Jin-Hyung and Hoseok-Hyung,” the mob bosses were thanking their lucky stars that they had members that are a key part of the college community, “Jin-Hyung is a graduate student who often tutors my bunny, and Hoseok-Hyung is the TA in one of Jimin’s dance classes.”  


“I’m going for my master’s degree in music production and performance and you’re going for your undergrad in photography. We’ve been there the whole time but as online students and due to complications, we now attend regular classes.” Yoongi listed off the details Tae was forgetting.  


“Right, the Hyungs know their schedules and are going to set up as many coincidences as they can, and we’ll slowly become a main fixture in their lives.” He affirmed.  


“Then it’s up to us to tell them that we are gang leaders, we can’t keep that from them for too long,” the older alpha grimaced as he spoke, these boys were innocent and the moment they get involved they won’t be able to turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end of chapter 1! Congrats! Go ahead and subscribe if you want to see more and kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> EDIT: I do not allow reposts or translations of my works without permission


	2. A Panicked Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCbhbiQFkMI&t=101s

Jimin was jittery as he waited in the wing of the theater stage. He nearly cried when his instructor told them they would be performing the solo dance they choreographed themselves on the theater stage in front of all their peers. He had prepared himself to do his routine in the studio in front of the same mirrors he looked at every day in class.  


The change in environment really shook him up, he was really embarrassed to bare his heart and soul in front of people that hated it. Unlike the rest of the choreography he’s seen today he could confidently say that he was going to be the best. Unfortunately, that would put him in a bad position socially after he performs. He’s already been labeled as a teacher’s pet and because of that people write off his natural talent as his teacher’s leeway.  


A hand clapped him on the shoulder and he let out an embarrassing squeak. “Hyung!” he greeted when he turned around. Hoseok stood behind him in all his orange haired glory, his heart-shaped smile taking up his lips.  


“Hey Chim, you ready?” Jimin loved the beta, he was very kind and took extra care of Jimin because he knew what his classmates did to him. They also figured out that their personal style of dancing was very compatible and tended to practice together when he wasn’t working.  
“Not at all,” his voice had a tremble he hadn’t expected.  


“Aw don’t be like that, tell you what if you do good Hyung will treat you to a meal before your shift,” God bless Jung Hoseok, may he get everything he’s always wanted and more.  
“I’ll hold you to that, I’m very picky about my food, only the finest of fast food will satisfy me,” Jimin teased, and Hoseok rolled his eyes.  


“I said only if you do good,” the older responded. Jimin puffed out his cheeks in a pout.  


“Are you doubting my skills?” Jimin put his hand on his chest in mock scandalization.  


“No,” Hoseok shrugged, “but you could fall or something.”  


“Hyung,” Jimin wined and playfully punched his arm, “that’s bad luck.” A sparse amount of clapping interrupted their conversation. The classmate in front of him finished their dance meaning that it was his turn. Jimin gulped audibly, he really didn’t want to do this.  


“Break a leg, Chim,” Hoseok waved and left the wing to take a seat in the audience. Unbeknownst to Jimin, Hoseok pulled out his phone and started to text a certain mob boss.  


**To: Suga**  
(11:13) Yo, Chim about to do his dance  
(11:13) I’m taking him to Jungchul’s after  
(11:14) Be there or be square  


**To: J-Hope**  
(11:14) On it  


He discreetly closed the messaging app and opened his camera. He tried to suppress the mischievous grin as he switched it to video mode. Min Yoongi was going to bust a nut when he sees a video of Jimin dancing. He had seen snip its of the dance he was working on and boy does he show off his flexibility well. He poised his camera and hit record when the music started.  
  


This choreography was a lot more intense then what Jimin normally danced to. He normally did softer dances with pretty choreography and slower music, but he wanted to step out of his comfort zone this time. The music was very fast paced and his dancing was powerful.  


His natural dancing flow was normally like water, it was graceful and calm. Right now, though, he moved like lightning, energy poured out of every movement and you could see the physical strain it had on his body.  


To say that Hoseok was impressed was an understatement. He immediately stood up and clapped when he finished. Jimin was breathing hard from the effort and his mouth was pulled into a smile because he knew he nailed the performance.  


Once he walked off stage he met his favorite Hyung who was holding his bag out to him, “You did great, now go shower you smell.” Jimin rolled his eyes but took his bag and did what he was told. He happily skipped off to the omega showers.  


He liked taking showers at school and did it as often as he could, it was less on the water bill. He towel dried his hair when he was done and pulled out his clothes. He grimaced at the pants he packed, they were the smallest pair he owned, they were three sizes too small and were a bitch to get on and off. He was not looking forward to the red marks that would line his hips tonight. His shirt was a navy blue long sleeve that sported holes in cuffs and hem of the shirt. He wasn’t fashionable but it was functional.  


He stepped into the late fall air to meet Hoseok and a shiver ran up his body. Jimin crossed his arms and rubbed his biceps, using that money to buy a jacket was now a tempting offer. It was late September but the early winter air was already starting to settle in. People were transitioning from the jackets of fall to the heavy coats made for winter weather. Walking without any outerwear was a guarantee to freeze.  


“Hyung!” he called and his breath turned white and curled into the air.  


“Jesus Jimin-ah where’s your jacket?” Hoseok rubbed Jimin’s shoulders in an attempt to warm him up. He was already wearing a winter coat proving just how underprepared the omega was for the weather.  


Jimin forced out a laugh, “I forgot it,” he shrugged. Lie, that was a lie, absolute bullshit.  


“Make sure you bring it next time, you’ll get frostbite.”  


“I won’t, now where are you taking me?”  


“It’s a secret!”  


-.-.-  


Hoseok’s secret restaurant was a hole in the wall pizza parlor that Jimin had never seen before. It was small inside with only about four tables with mismatched chairs, it had a homey feel to it and there was warmth radiating from the pizza oven.  


Jimin’s nose and ears were red from the cold and his teeth were on the verge of chattering, the immediate warmth was a relief. He had basically clung to the beta the whole time they were walking over.  


“Hobi-ah!” the chef was a man Jimin had never seen before but he greeted Hoseok as if he was an old friend.  


“Hey, Jungchul-ah!” Hoeseok’s smile was back. The chef, Jungchul, was at least twenty years older then Jimin and had a bit of a belly on him. There were crinkles by his dark eyes and bits of flour dusted his shirt, “How’s the wife?”  


“Oh, she’s good, busy with our new son. Who’s your friend?” his warm eyes locked on Jimin.  


“I’m Park Jimin, Jungchul-ssi,” Jimin bowed politely.  


“Nice to meet you, but please drop the formalities, we’re all equal here,” Jimin was beginning to like the chef.  


“Now what can I get you, I’m assuming that Hobi-ah wants the usual,” The chef looked at him for confirmation and Hoseok gave him his signature heart-shaped smile, “and for you Jimin-ah?”  


“…Surprise me?” Jimin didn’t normally eat pizza, too expensive. Jungchul rubbed his hands together and his hearty smile widened.  


“Excellent choice Little Jim,” he whisked away into the kitchen leaving Jimin chocking on the nickname. Hobi chuckled.  


“Don’t worry Chim, Jungchul-ah gives everyone nicknames.”  


“B-But Little Jim?” he squeaked, Hoseok clapped him on the shoulder and laughed, “I’m not that small!”  


“I’d beg to differ,” Hobi smirked in all his 5’10 glory.  
“Watch it, Hyung,” Jimin playfully punched his shoulder. The two moved to a four-seater and took a seat in the wooden chairs. “How did you find this place?”  


Hobi smile was a little frozen and a tinge of uncertainness hovered in his eyes. A surge flooded Jimin’s stomach, Hyung had never made that expression before. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked? Or was it a bad memory? Hoseok cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the jingle of the door opening. Jimin didn’t pay attention just continued to play with the stringy holes in the fabric of his sleeves.  


Jungchul poked his head out of the kitchen and that ever-present smile seemed to grow impossibly larger. “Yoons-ah! What a pleasant surprise!”  


“It’s been a while, Jungchul-ah,” a shock of a deep voice greeted the chef along with a pleasantly strong scent of an alpha. Jimin couldn’t help but turn around to see the new comer.  


He felt like his breath was forcefully taken away by the absolute most gorgeous man he has ever seen in his life. He was on the shorter side but he was without a doubt the definition of a man, with his large hands, muscled legs, and dark eyes. His shoulders were broad, but not as big as Jungkook’s or Seokjin, but it was just right. His blond hair was parted on the right and styled in a perfect bed hair fashion. His dark, foxlike eyes were lined with thick eyelashes and highlighted with a smidge of makeup. His lips were full, nothing like Jimin’s, but still kissable.  


His ears were lined with expensive looking silver earrings with matching rings on his fingers. His nails were painted black which complimented his all-black outfit. It was obviously designer and probably costed more then all of his saving. He wore black ripped skinny jeans with a silver chain connected to his belt loops. A turtle neck sweater was left untucked on one side to show of the chain. He had a large black trench coat over his sweater that was left unbuttoned. His black combat boots were a little beat up but still looked to be in good condition.  


The alpha’s scent was the most appealing scent Jimin had ever picked up from an alpha. He smelled like fire, not like a forest fire or anything bad, but it reminded Jimin of a campfire or a warm fireplace. Hints of cedar and woodsy musk were apparent under his smoky smell, and it made Jimin want to whimper at just how strong it was.  


From his looks to his clothing he was an overall perfect specimen that had Jimin’s mouth watering at the sight of him. “Yoongi-Hyung!” Hoseok waved, Jimin felt whiplash from how fast he turned to look at his Hyung, why didn’t he tell Jimin he had this kind of man as a friend? This was a betrayal of the highest degree.  


A look of surprise passed briefly on the blond’s features. “Hobi-ah, I didn’t know you’d be here,” his dark eyes traveled to Jimin and he gulped under the strong gaze, “Who’s your friend?” Jimin couldn’t see but an amused smile was pulled onto Hobi’s features, this was going to be good.  


“Hyung meet Park Jimin, my dongsaeng. Chim meet my friend Min Yoongi,” Hoseok gestured between them.  


“Hello Yoongi-ssi,” Jimin couldn’t exactly meet his eyes, he wanted to but it had been a while since he been in the presence of a perfect ten. His gay ass was swooning and the man hadn’t spoken to him directly yet.  


“Hello Jimin-ssi,” Yoongi’s face was stoic but not unwelcoming. He moved to the open chair next to Jimin, “mind if I sit here?”  


“Uh sure,” Jimin scooted his chair away slightly as Yoongi pulled his out. The scent was stronger since he was closer and the omega had to suppress the urge to bury himself in the crook of the blond’s neck. He bit his lip and fiddled with the cuffs of his tattered sleeve hoping that his scent wasn’t going crazy right now.  


“So Hobi-ah, how have you been? I haven’t seen you since last week,” Yoongi asked. Jimin couldn’t help but admire the blond man’s side profile. He sat very professionally with a straight back and crossed legs. His hands were clasped and placed in his lap delicately. He looked ethereal even in the bad lighting of the restaurant.  


“Hm not much, I’ve been helping Chimmy with his latest dance,” Hoseok leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. Yoongi’s eyes slid to Jimin in interest.  


“You’re a dancer?” his face was ever stoic but his deep voice gave away his real emotions.  


“Y-Yeah,” Jimin cursed the stutter in his voice. He couldn’t function in front of pretty boys. His cheeks burned, he looked down at his hands and pulled the tattered sleeves over his palms.  


“Not just any dancer, the best in his class,” Hobi boasted about him.  


“Hyung!” he squeaked, “I’m not that good.”  


“Oh hush, you’re too hard on yourself.”  


“But-”  


“But nothing, face the fact that you are amazingly talented,” Hobi had a tone of finality. Jimin groaned and covered his face with his hands.  


“No sad feelings in my restaurant!” Jungchul reemerged from the kitchen with four plates lining his arms. “For Hobi-ah,” he placed one plate in front of Hoseok, “One for Yoons-ah,” he placed another plate in front of Yoongi, “and two for Little Jim-ah.” One plate held two slices of plain pizza and the other was a bowl of spaghetti.  


“Jungchul-ah! You didn’t have to give me this much!” Jimin exclaimed, but he was practically salivating.  


“Nonsense! You are skin and bones, you need a good meal,” The man put his hands on his hips and spoke confidently. If only he knew the truth to his words. He’ll save the spaghetti for later, it was such a large portion. He’ll split it with Jungkook for dinner tonight.  


“Thank you, Jungchul-ah,” Jimin smiled happily. He couldn’t remember the last time he had an actual meal.  


Yoongi smiled at the scene, Jimin deserved to be spoiled. Once they start dating he will have a five-star meal for breakfast lunch and dinner.  


Yoongi picked up a slice and bit into it, “Good as always, Jungchul-ah.”  


“You flatter me, Yoons-ah,” the older man pulled out the chair next to Hoseok and plopped down, “Where have you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” Yoongi flicked a hand and leaned back in his chair.  


“That’s because I haven’t been here for a month, the family business has been crazy busy,” Yoongi stated plainly. Jimin missed the slightly confused look Jungchul sent Hoseok, he was too enthralled in the man’s voice. He could be reading the dictionary out loud and Jimin would hang onto every word.  


“Shit Jimin, you need to get to work,” Hobi grumbled looking at his watch. Jimin grabbed his arm and yanked Hoseok across the table to look at his watch.  


“Fuck!” he had fifteen minutes to get to work, “Jungchul do you mind if I box this up and take it home?”  


“Of course, Little Jim-ah,” the chef quickly got up.  


“I’m sorry, Chim, I lost track of time. Think you’ll make it?” Hobi apologized.  


“Maybe, if I sprint,” he didn’t believe a word he said.  


“Do you want me to drive you?” Yoongi cut in. Jimin whirled.  


“Yoongi-ssi…”  


“Call me Hyung,” Yoongi smirked and Jimin felt his soul leave his body. He can barely stand sitting next to the man, being in an enclosed space with him would mean certain death. His brain was screaming at him to say no, that sprinting had never failed him before. He could already feel his cheeks heat up as the older man stared at him.  


“O-Okay, Hyung,” he stuttered out. Park Jimin you are completely and utterly screwed.  


-.-.-  


Jimin was going to combust. First Yoongi-Hyung pulls up in a sleek black Aston Martin which left Jimin in awe because that car costs more than his college tuition. Then he proceeded to get out and open the door for him like a perfect gentleman. Jimin thought he had high standards but apparently, he didn’t or Yoongi was rapidly meeting them.  


“Where do you work?” Yoongi asked while turning on the engine.  


“Um Club Gloss on 4th,” he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He really hoped Yoongi didn’t know the club well because it was famous among their regular patrons for the attractive cocktail waitresses and waiters of every sub gender. Jimin was a dishwasher there but he didn’t want Yoongi to assume that he was one of the waiters, but Gloss was a high-end club so he wouldn’t be surprised if the older went there. Yoongi just hummed and quirked his lips before shifting his car into drive.  


Jimin felt dread pool in him, he really didn’t like the smirk the older wore, well he did but not in this situation. He blushed and looked down pulling at a loose string in his sleeve. He probably shouldn’t do that because it would just make his shirt thinner, but he wasn’t in the state of mind to chastise himself. “I’ve been meaning to ask,” he took one arm off the wheel and placed it on the center console, “why aren’t you wearing a jacket?”  


“I forgot it at home,” the lie comes easily as it always had. He didn’t feel bad for the lies about his financial situation anymore, he told them too often that it felt like second nature. Yoongi had a skeptical look but he didn’t push it and Jimin was thankful for that.  


They rolled to a stop at a light and Yoongi took his hands off the wheel. He shed his designer trench coat and placed it in Jimin’s lap, “Put this on.”  


“Hyung?” the surprise in his voice was hard to miss.  


“It’s too cold to be without a jacket.”  


“But isn’t this expensive?” Jimin examined the fabric seeing the Burberry tag.  


“It’s fine, I have plenty more,” the light turned green and he pulled forward.  


“But Hyung-”  


“No buts, consider it a…nice to meet gift,” his smirk grew a bit as if he knew something Jimin didn’t. Jimin was silent for a beat before putting his arms through the sleeves. Despite the design it was a very thick coat that would keep him nice and warm. Yoongi’s scent wafted up from the fabric and Jimin discreetly took a lungful of it.  


“Thank you…” Jimin mumbled. His hands didn’t come out of the sleeves and Jimin felt a giddy smile break onto his lips at the sight. Even though Yoongi was about the same height as him he was still a different size. He bit his lip to hide the smile but it didn’t work out in his favor.  


“So,” Yoongi started and Jimin dreaded the small talk that was about to happen, “What do you do at Gloss?”  


“Nothing special, I’m just a part-time dishwasher with my friend, Jungkook,” Jimin fidgeted in his seat, his suspicions were proven, Yoongi did know about Gloss.  


“I would’ve thought that you would be a waiter there since your so pretty.” Jimin choked and his face and ears turned tomato red.  


“Uh um, I-I was offered that position, but uh I turned that down,” he stuttered.  


“Why?” Yoongi’s eyes slide to Jimin and he looked away, “You’d definitely get more money.”  


“…I’m not comfortable with getting groped by strangers.”  


“So, you’d be fine getting groped by people you know,” he tilted his head and the younger sputtered.  


“T-That, No!”  


“Oh, I get it. You don’t have to explain your kink to me.”  
“Hyung!”  


“We’re here,” there was a shit-eating grin on his face. Jimin was fuming but he didn’t have time to tell him off. He fumbled with his seatbelt trying to get out as fast as he can. “Jimin-ah, wait,” he momentarily paused his rush, “What do you say?”  


Jimin knew exactly what he wanted and he wouldn’t give him the sat- “Thank you, Hyung,” Dammit, his mouth betrayed him. Yoongi practically purred at his words.  


“Good boy.” Well, Jimin had new content for his wet dreams now.  


-.-.-  


Jungkook hummed to himself as he placed a few more dishes into the holder. He rolled it into the commercial dishwasher, pulled the hood down, and let the cleaning process begin. It was a slow night at the club, well as slow as it can be for a Thursday at a club with cocktail waitresses and waiters.  


Like Jimin, when he first applied for the job, they offered him a position as a cocktail waiter, but he respectfully declined. He knew that if he took that job he would make more money in tips, but he was really uncomfortable with subjecting himself to being groped for money. Being a dishwasher was better for his conscious in the long run.  


The timer went off and he went to pull the hood off when the door slammed open. A very frantic Jimin burst into the room chest heaving and red-faced. “We have a problem!” he all but yelled. Jungkook, who was unphased by his actions, calmly removed the hood and pulled out the now clean dishes.  


“What did you do?” Jungkook didn’t look up from his work.  


“ _I_ did nothing,” he walked over and joined Jungkook taking the clean plates to the drying rack, “but Hoseok-Hyung has been holding out on me!”  


“What did _he_ do?”  


“He didn’t tell me about the fucking gorgeous alpha friend he has that is exactly my type! Like everything about him was spot on!” Jimin fumed, “he even drove me here because I would’ve been late.” Kook raised an eyebrow, that was interesting.  


“What did he look like?” he asked.  


“Oh my god don’t even get me started. He was my height with perfect hair, perfect eyes, a perfect face, a perfect smile, perfect everything!”  


“Don’t let Jin-Hyung hear you say that,” Kook chuckled as Jimin rejoined him at the washing station, “he’ll get jealous.”  


“And he was wearing all designer clothes,” he ignored Jungkook’s statement, “had this really expensive sports car and he gave me his freaking Burberry coat.”  


“What?” Kook paused his movements, “he _gave,_ you his coat?” Jungkook placed his hands on Jimin’s narrow shoulders, “keep him, he gives you stuff”  


“Trust me, I want him, but he’s infuriating! He was teasing me the whole time,” his grip on the plate tightened and he briefly wondered if he could break the plate with his bare hands.  


“Congrats on finding a man after your long dry spell,” mirth coated the younger’s voice. Offended, Jimin smacked him in the shoulder with a wet towel. Kook wrinkled his nose in disgust and attempted to wipe the dirty water off his sleeve.  


“I’m being serious. Things like this don’t happen to me,” he sighed, melancholy clouded his dark eyes, “I don’t get good things.” Kook shared his thought; their lives have been rough for both of them. Good things don’t tend to come their way.  


“Maybe our luck is turning for the better?” his voice was wobbly with a joyful feeling he didn’t believe, “I mean, after this morning…”  


Right, this morning. Jimin had shoved the memory of this morning out of the way so he could get through the day. He wasn’t sure if he should be overjoyed with the amount of money they had suddenly gained or if they should not even touch it with a ten-foot pole. The logical approach would be to leave it alone since it came in such a suspicious way, but the two were in a pretty tight spot…5,000,000 won could go a very long way for them.  


“I don’t know what to do, Kookie,” Jimin heaved a deep sigh, “I know I’ve said it before, but why would someone give us that much money? Nobody is that generous.”  


“We need the money, Chim,” his tone was final, “we won’t be able to live through the winter if we can’t pay our bills. We can actually afford to live now. Not all our money will go to suppressants! We could get actual food! Jackets! Shoes without holes!” he braced his arms against the metal counter, “We both know we can’t live like how we are for much longer. We’ve reached our breaking point.”  


They silently washed the dishes, both lost in their own thoughts…to use…or not to use…to use…or not to use…to use…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! I didn't expect to get such a positive reaction to this! 1,000 hits in three days! Thank you for your wonderful comments they mean so much to me, I'm sorry I didn't reply to them I was just so shocked!!
> 
> I had most of this chapter written when I posted the first chapter, so this is an early update! These chapters won't be published this soon normally so enjoy it while you can!
> 
> Also, I'm still trying to figure out the HTML thing so bear with me.
> 
> Lastly, do you all want me to make a Tumblr or something so you can talk to me?
> 
> Well anyway, please subscribe if you want to see more and comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. get ready for smut ;)
> 
> EDIT: For some reason, the notes from chapter 1 are appearing and I don't know how to fix that
> 
> EDIT #2: I contacted support and I can’t really fix it unless I delete the whole work. So I guess it’s going to be at the end of every chapter or at the last chapter posted? I don’t know
> 
> EDIT #3: I do not allow reposts or translations of my works without permission!!!!


	3. A Panicked Gay Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! But I'm sure you'll like it ;)

      The last thing Jungkook expected when he woke up the next morning was another package at their door. It seemed that instead of knocking, Mrs. Choi left it in front of their door to find. That morning he woke up surprisingly early, his hair was messed up from a restless night of sleep and his oversized white shirt hung off his muscular frame in random wrinkles.

  
       He yawned and stretched as he started his morning. He untangled his legs from his Hyung’s sleeping form and rolled out of their nest with a soft grunt as he hit the floor. It was freezing in their apartment but what else was new? He crossed his arms and moved his hands up down his biceps in search of warmth.

  
       He sleepily hobbled his way through his morning routine and made his way to the door to go get their morning mail. He opened the door and nearly stumbled over the big box resting on the outside. “The hell?” His and Jimin’s names were written on top of the package so there was no mistaking who it was for.

  
       The box was surprisingly light when he picked it up. He brought it in and shut the door with his foot. He padded into the bedroom area and set the box down by the side of the nest. “Jimin,” he shook his shoulder. Jimin groaned in displeasure and tried to pull the sheet over his head. “Hyung, we got another package.”

  
       Jimin cracked his eyes open at that. “What?” he croaked, his voice edged with sleep. His eyes landed on the box and he pushed himself up on shaky arms.

  
       “I’m going to open it,” he didn’t wait for the older to respond. He shoved a hand under the shipping tape and ripped it off. He nearly tore the cardboard flaps off in his rush to open it. He inhaled sharply at the contents.

  
       Blankets, at least three from what he could see. He pulled out the first one, it was a light blue pillowed comforter that looked felt like it was made from clouds. He unzipped the clear bag it was in and pulled it out. It was just as soft as he expected it to be and oh so warm.

  
       He handed it to Jimin and pulled out the next one. It was a brownish gold fur blanket that was outrageously fluffy and Kook could already imagine himself wrapped up in it. He untied the black ribbon holding it together and wrapped it around his shoulders. he noticed then that the upper right corner of it had his name embroidered on it.

  
       The last blanket was similar to the second, all faux fur and fluffy but a silvery grey this time. Jimin’s name was embroidered on this one. The older greedily snatched the blanket from the younger and shoved his small hands into the fabric, relishing in the feel of it.

  
       Kook checked the box again and spotted a note at the bottom of it. It was extremely similar to the first note they received but sported a different message.

  
_We felt that you would get cold._  
_Hope these will help._  
_-Anonymous_

  
       “I fucking love our sugar daddies,” Kook pulled the blanket tighter around him, “I could seriously cry right now.” Jimin just nodded in agreement, too caught up in running his fingers over his name. “I can’t wait to sleep with these, screw homework I want to take a nap.”

  
       Jungkook hadn’t been this content in a long time. He rubbed the fabric against his cheeks as he snuggled deeper, a light blush coated his cheeks from the warmth of it. It was so close to the cuddling that he craved but not quite there.

  
       Sure, he cuddled with Chim all the time, but he had to. They had to keep warm somehow in this dreaded winter. What he really wanted was someone he could hug and spoon and lay on their chest, he needed a person who fit all those requirements. He was hoping to find those in a boyfriend but if he had to he would settle for a fuck buddy to do that with. Beggars can’t be choosers.

  
       Maybe one of their sugar daddies would take him in. Besides, why would someone be giving them all this stuff if they weren’t trying to get something from them? He was willing to sacrifice his ass for a good cuddle.

  
       He stood up, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape, and walked over to his closet. He didn’t have class today but Jin was tutoring him today and he didn’t want to be late. His jeans were frayed, t-shirt was torn, and shoes worn through but it would have to do.

  
       He reluctantly let go of the blanket and switched it for his tattered backpack. “I’ll be back, Chim,” he gave a noncommittal grunt from where he was covered in blankets, content and warm. He opened the door and locked it on the way out. A slight shiver ran through from how cold the outdoor hallway was.

  
       He basically ran to the campus, not wanting to be in the cold a second longer then he had to be. The music and arts building was on the edge of the campus, only a five minute from his apartment, but with his all-out sprint, he made it in three. He braced his hands on his knees and sucked in a couple of breaths. Giving up a couple of meals (okay more than a couple) was starting to take a toll on his stamina.

  
       When he caught his breath, he walked into the building and stood in the doorway for a few seconds revealing in the heat. He made his way to the normally deserted common room for his lesson. It was Saturday, not many people came near here on the weekends. Jin was already waiting in the room working on what seemed to be some sort of arrangement for his graduate degree.

  
       “Sorry I’m late, Hyung,” Jungkook said as he approached him. Jin just hummed and checked his watch.

  
       “No, you’re fifteen minutes early,” Jin put his pencil down and took off his reading glasses.

  
       “I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Kook plopped down next to him.

  
       “Please, I’m the perfect through and through. My eyesight is amazing these are just for aesthetic,” he held out the glasses to the younger. There were no actual lenses just a frame that he had to admit were quite fashionable.

       “I should have expected nothing less,” he plopped down next to his Hyung.

  
       “You have to admit, I rock these glasses,” he gestured to his whole face. Jungkook couldn’t deny that fact. He pulled out his music composition 102 textbook and dropped it on the table in front of him, “Where is your jacket, you’re basically an ice cube,” Jin took his hand in his own in an attempt to warm him up.

  
       “I’m fine, Hyung,” he relayed his typical answer, a tinge of guilt pinched his stomach.

  
       “Your future frostbite says otherwise,” Jin opened the textbook to the page he knew Kook’s homework would be on.

  
       “I don’t need your sass.”

  
       “Well you’re going to get it until you put on a jacket, it’s freezing out there,” Jin’s phone buzzed on the table, he frowned as he picked it up and read the text. He let out a resigned sigh and answered with a scowl, “Do you mind if a friend of mine comes in sits in on the lesson? He’s bored and won’t stop pestering me until I say yes.”

  
       He blushed slightly at the thought of someone besides the people he knew hearing his voice, but it was Jin’s friend…

  
       “Sure, invite ‘em over.”

  
-.-.-

  
       When Jin said invite a friend over, he never expected a literal god to stride in. Jin was just finishing up explaining the last of the things that he didn’t get when the door opened sweeping in the chill from the air outside. It reminded him once again that he was so underprepared for the cold weather.

  
       “Hyung!” a surprisingly deep voice called out. A boy rushed over and proceeded to throw himself at Jin.

  
       “Yah! Taehyung, get off me,” the elder struggled in his grip.

  
       “No,” the stranger whined, “You’re warm, and it’s so cold outside.”

  
       “If you want to warm up, cuddle Kook. He’s the ice cube here.” Jungkook nearly groaned, as much as he liked a good cuddle he didn’t really like the idea of being hugged by a complete stranger.

  
       “Kook?” he questioned before turning his head to face the youngest. Okay, yep, all thoughts of not wanting to be hugged by a complete stranger went out the window. Cuddling a normal stranger would not be a good idea, but this stranger, hell he could tell him to split himself on his dick and he would _do it._

  
       Beautiful god man smiled at him this perfect boxy smile and he felt his insides melt. BGM detached himself from Jin and scooted over to Kook, “You heard the man,” he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his lap.  
An indignant squeak fell from his lips and he flailed as he was manhandled. He would later realize he didn’t mind the way he was casually placed in the older man’s lap. He tensed up when BGM snaked his arms around Jungkook’s waist.

  
       “I didn’t actually mean it, you know,” Jin said and BGM placed his chin on Kook’s shoulder, “Sorry Kookie, Taehyung-ah is very…affectionate.”

  
       “Only to people I find pretty,” he smiled and Kook squeaked again. Did he just indirectly call him pretty? “What’s your name, cutie?”

  
       He turned his head to face BG- _Taehyung_ his mind supplied, and he realized just how close their faces were. By sheer forced he willed the blush that rose to his cheeks away.

  
       “I-I’m Jeon J-Jungkook, Taehyung-ssi,” he fidgeted a little, refusing to look him in the eyes.

  
       “Oh Bun, call me Hyung,” his smile grew wider, “that rhymed!” a chuckle bubbled out of Kook at the older boy’s enthusiasm. “Isn’t that just precious, Hyung can I keep him? I really want him.” This time the blush was unavoidable.  
“Jungkook-ah, isn’t an object,” Jin’s expression was full of amusement.

  
       Everyone in the room seemed to be oblivious to Jungkook’s mental state or were just ignoring him. His brain was on code red lockdown and his and his organs were most likely shutting down because his whole body was stiff frozen. All the blood in his body rushed up to his cheeks making him look like a stop sign. He wanted nothing more to curl into a hole and die. Living with Jimin has put him into a number of awkward situations but this one takes the cake.

  
       He didn’t hate sitting in Taehyungs lap, it was quite the opposite. He really liked how he was able to slot nicely right here. Sure, he had the broader frame and was definitely more muscled, but there was something about the way the man held himself and the firmness of his arms around him that portrayed dominance. Jungkook found that outrageously attractive. On top of all that he was an _alpha_. His scent of pine trees and spices seemed to surround Jungkook.

  
       The fact of the matter was, this man is still a stranger. Affectionate or not, he really wasn’t comfortable with the situation at hand. Don’t get him wrong he would still grovel at Taehyung’s designer-clad feet, but he was going to catch on fire at this rate. If he really did catch on fire he would end up catching Taehyung on fire too, and god forbid he bring any damage to that beautiful face.

  
       Jin seemed to take pity on him and his amusement faded into endearment. “Tae, he’s going to explode. Let go of him.” Thank god for their Lord and Savior, Kim Seokjin.

  
       Taehyung pouted and, _dammit_ , it topped Jimin’s pout in his books. “But look at how nice he looks here,” he reached one hand up and stroked Jungkook’s cheek, he could die happy right here, “and you like sitting on my lap, don’t you Bun?”

  
       That was a definite yes, there was no question about it. He wanted to answer he truly did, but he was still processing the fact that he was sitting in the most perfect man’s lap. His doe eyes were wide as he stared at Taehyung, if Hoseok was here he would have yelled something about him being JungSHOOK.

  
       Tae smirked, “I’m going to take that as a yes,” he tightened his grip on Jungkook’s waist. He was going to start leaking slick at this rate.

  
       “Jesus, take him on a date first,” Jin scoffed.

  
       “What do you say, Bun?” he started, “Can Hyung take you out when you’re free?” What the fuck? What the _fuck_? How did he manage to do this? All he’s done is stutter his way through a few words and die inside.

  
       “Uh,y-yeah,” Kook squeaked and cleared his throat, “yeah I’d like that.” Tae’s boxy smile returned.

  
       “Great! Can I get your number?”

  
        _Damn_.

  
       The dreaded question. He wanted to give Taehyung his number, he really did, but there was one problem.  
He didn’t have a phone. He couldn’t afford it with the rent, school and suppressant costs. A cell phone plan was just another expense. He once calculated how much it would cost to get a working phone with a decent plan, and it came down to the fact that he would have to give up eating for a month.

  
       His expression visibly dropped and Tae caught onto that, “What’s wrong?”

  
       “I don’t have a cellphone,” he toyed with a hole at the hem of his shirt unable to meet his eyes. He didn’t realize Tae had followed his gaze to the hole he was playing with and frowned at the threadbare fabric.

  
       “We’ll just have to change that.”

  
-.-.-

  
       Jimin was _warm_. A rare event that happened in his own home. It was one of the rare days that he didn’t have class and he spent the whole day curled under the silver blanket. He was more content then he had been in a long time.  
As much as he loved the blanket, it was no substitute for a human body. He wanted- no craved a person to wrap him up in their arms and speak sweet nothings into his ear. He wanted to nuzzle into someone neck or rest his head on broad shoulders, and play with messy blond hair and stare into cat-like eyes, and-

  
        _Fuck_

  
       He whimpered in embarrassment at the image of Yoongi popping into his head. It was obvious that he already had a puppy crush on the boy he met _yesterday_. He groaned and flopped on his side sighing in defeat.

  
       A familiar black trench coat sat in a crumpled heap on the floor a few paces away. He stared at it, and stared, and stared. His little hands twitched and bit his lip. Don’t give in Jimin, don’t give in, _dammit don’t give into-_

  
       It was too late, he was already unraveling himself from his blanket cocoon. Making no effort to get up he crawled on his hands and knees over to the pile of fabric. He picked up the coat and pressed his nose to it. He relished in the fact that the scent of the alpha still lingered strongly in the fabric.

  
       He wasted no time in shoving it on and returning to bed. He wrapped his arms around himself and imagined that they were Yoongi’s arms pulling him tightly against his chest. He imagined Yoongi’s legs tangled with his and his breath on his neck as he pressed kisses to his scent gland. He imagined how good it would feel as his lips trailed over his neck slowly getting harsher and going lower until they were right over-

  
       Oh no.

  
       He knew that familiar coil of heat in his lower stomach and the start of wetness. This is what happens when he lets his imagination run wild. He hissed when he shifted his legs, the friction from his pants rubbing oh so nicely on his hardening cock. He tried to ignore it, maybe it would go away? He knew it was futile with the thoughts of Yoongi’s hands and lips swimming in his head.

  
       He hesitantly flipped onto his back, the black fabric fell open around him. Jimin propped his legs just right so they were open and gave himself more access to his more sensitive areas. he rolled up the sleeve on the right arm before slipping his hand under the waistband of his pants. He curled his fingers around his length and a whimper fell from lips.

  
       Jimin was not a stranger to self-pleasure, his need for physical contact ranged from just cuddling to wanting to be fucked hard. In his moments of weakness, he fell prey to his own pleasure, he craved to be praised, to be filled, _to be a good boy_ -

  
       He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until they popped open. The thought of being good made him recall the moment from yesterday. He moaned loudly at the memory, he lifted his arm to cover his face from an audience that didn’t exist. Yoongi’s scent immediately invaded his senses, spiking his arousal immensely.

  
       “H-Hyung,” he panted, “ _Hyung_!” an alarmingly large wet spot from his slick stained his back, he almost was embarrassed at how much fluids he’s leaked already. Having a person in mind made this act almost a religious experience, he found it strangely more pleasurable than normal.

  
       He took his free hand and rucked up his shirt revealing his nipples. He wanted them to be abused and sucked on and played with. He wanted _Yoongi_ to abuse them and suck on them and play with them. He pinched and twisted his hard nipples, being rough with himself just how he wanted it.

  
       Jimin let go of cock when it was no longer enough. He reached lower and circled his wet hole, “A-Ah!” he pushed a finger in and slowly fucked himself, it wasn’t enough, he needed more. His fingers weren’t long enough, it wouldn’t hit the spot he needed.

  
       Tears gathered in his eyes as he added another finger moaning loudly at the pleasant burn. He panted as he scissored himself open rough and fast. He brought his hand back to his face taking in a lungful of the scent as he added a third finger. “ _Ah!_ ” his moans spilled out like a mantra, bringing himself closer to the edge with each thrust.

  
        _More, more, more!_ He chanted in his head. His thighs were trembling, cheeks red from exertion, and his black hair was stuck to his forehead. He tried to hold down the noises that he made in fear that his neighbors would hear him through the thin walls but he was sure it wasn’t working.

  
       He desperately chased his orgasm pushing his fingers in and out at a brutal pace he was close so close. He imagined the alpha’s smirk as he wrecked Jimin, his fingers reaching where he needed, his lips leaving hickeys and bite marks to show who he belongs to. He wanted Yoongi to praise him, he wanted to be good, he wanted to be a good bo-

  
       “ _Hyungie!_ ” he cried as he came. Thick ropes of cum coated his hand and pants, it had been a long time since he had an orgasm that hard. his cheeks turned red from the shame of what he just did, he’s just happy that his neighbors hadn’t shouted at him through the thin walls. He had always been loud when it came to sex…well not that he would know. He was a virgin, but a fucking thirsty one.

  
       He got up on shaky legs and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his hands and shed his clothes quickly, pleased to find his cum hadn’t gotten on Yoongi’s coat. He was pretty sure it was dry clean only, and Jimin couldn’t afford that and he really didn’t want Yoongi’s scent to washout so soon.

  
       He took a wet rag and cleaned himself off. He threw his dirty clothes in the laundry pile and put on what he deemed clean enough clothes. He also changed the sheets, he knew he didn’t get anything on them but he would feel guilty about Jungkook sleeping on them tonight while they smelled like his slick.

  
       He donned the coat again, reluctant to take it off just yet. He padded over to his backpack pulling his blanket off the futon as he went. He dragged it over to the makeshift table and pulled out his books. He may not have classes today, but he still needed to study. He tried to focus, he really did, but he just couldn’t.

  
       Formulas were nowhere near as interesting as a certain blond. Jimin groaned and rested his face on the textbook. It was official, he had to see Yoongi again.

  
-.-.-

  
       Yoongi just had the fucking show of his _life_. Sneaking cameras into Jungkook and Jimin’s apartment while they were at school was the best decision he could’ve made. It was easy enough to get in, there was no security system and the lock was an easy pick. From there they placed a few cameras in untraceable spots. Hell, if he didn’t place them himself he wouldn’t have known they were there.

  
       He had the video of the inside of the apartment streaming live onto his desktop as he worked on some paperwork. The video proved useful earlier that morning when the boys opened the box full of today’s presents. Watching Jimin snuggle into the blanket that he had picked out himself filled his chest with curls of pride.

  
       He glanced at the monitor throughout the day as Jimin went in and out of sleep. Yoongi envied how he was able to sleep this much and cooed at him every time he made an adorable noise. He had to turn up the volume on his headphones so he wouldn’t miss a single sound his future omega mate.

  
       What he wasn’t expecting was _that_ noise. It was soft, if he hadn’t had the volume to almost full then he would’ve missed it. It was an aroused whimper that broke the mostly silent room, Yoongi nearly dropped his pen in surprise. His gaze shot to the monitor and he choked at what he was looking at.

  
       Jimin had his hand down his pants and Yoongi knew he was jerking off by how his arm was moving. What really got him was the fact he was wearing a jacket, not just any jacket, his jacket. Yoongi set down his pen completely, the damn paperwork didn’t matter anymore.

  
       The soft moans spilled out those plush pink lips getting progressively louder as his strokes became harsher. Yoongi’s eyes were glued to the screen as Jimin writhed in his sheets, causing the blood in his body to go to his growing erection.

  
       Yoongi unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, hissing when the cold air hit him. He started stroking himself as Jimin’s head fell to the side and his eyes popped open with a gasp, “Fuck baby,” Yoongi hissed at the sight, “what are you thinking about?”

  
       His question was soon answered when Jimin covered his face and his moans intensified, “No, no don’t do that, let me see you,” he cooed as if Jimin could hear him. Fuck he really wants to be the one making Jimin come undone. He wanted to be the one feeling him up and-

  
       “H-Hyung! _Hyung!_ ” it comes out breathy and needy and _oh_ Yoongi was so screwed. He was increasing in volume and Yoongi couldn’t help the hisses that left his mouth because Jimin was loud. Oh, Yoongi was going to have so much fun drawing every pretty sound he possibly could from his baby boy.

  
       Yoongi let out a pleased hum when he saw Jimin’s hand leave his face, his lips were puffy from where he was biting them. His face was wrecked even though he had hardly done anything to himself. Watching Jimin run his hands under his shirt was a whole other matter in itself.

  
       What really got him was watching Jimin’s hand trail lower into his pants. He started fucking himself on his fingers and at this point had completely fallen apart. His high-pitched cries were intermingled with pleads for Yoongi and he was about to come just from that.

  
       Loud mumbles of _can’t reach_ and _more_ and _alpha_ came through his headphones. Yoongi hissed as he squeezed himself harder, his climax was just in reach.

  
       Jimin writhed in his sheets obviously getting closer to his orgasm. Jesus if he was this sensitive with just his fingers what would it be like when he takes Yoongi’s knot. The mental image of Jimin clenching his little hole around Yoongi’s cock almost sent him over the edge. “Fuck, be a good little omega for Hyung. Cum for m-”

  
       “ _Hyungie_!” Jimin cried, and Yoongi could tell by the arch in his back and the way his legs tensed that the omega released into his pants. Yoongi groaned and released into his hand only a few seconds later. The things that boy did to him was insane.

  
       The alpha quickly zipped up his pants and slipped into the hallway and scurried towards the bathroom. He washed the cum off his hands with a grimace. The image of Jimin pleasuring himself was ingrained in his mind and kept playing over and over again.

  
       He looked at himself in the mirror, making eye contact with himself. He knew what he had to do. He needed to see Jimin as soon as he could and make that kid his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it ;) I was blushing so hard when I was writing this not going to lie. Also, I changed my name, sorry for the confusion. Sly Blue is something I've identified as for a long time, I made this account when I was still obsessed with Supernatural so that's where the name Wayward Child came from. Lastly, I think I'm going to make a twitter so you guys can interact with me and ask me questions about the story, or to just come chat with me!
> 
> Are any of you going to the concert? I got tickets, I cried about three times in the process. 
> 
> (I sent another ticket in to be reviewed like last month about the notes thing and I still haven't heard back.)
> 
> EDIT: I got it fixed! And I made a Twitter! I’m still trying to figure out how to put the link in here. I’m not too tech savvy so give me a bit.  
> EDIT #2: It's up! come say hi to me!  
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/SlyBlueSkyBlue)
> 
> EDIT #3: EDIT: I do not allow reposts or translations of my works without permission!!!!


	4. The Two Alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for PLOT?

               Jungkook couldn’t stop the smile on his face all day. Even when seven different guests spilled their drinks, and he was given the wrong address to deliver to. He had been anxious is a good way since Taehyung asked him out earlier this morning.

               It had been a while since a good alpha had asked him on a date. Normally sleazy alphas looking for a good fuck would hit on him, he always turned them down. He was looking for something long-term, not just a one-night stand.

               Taehyung just unexpectedly dropped into his life promising everything he’s ever wanted. It was almost too good to be true. Why would someone that handsome want to go out with someone like him? He didn’t have anything to offer, but the alpha thought he was _pretty_ and _cute_.

               He doesn’t get called pretty often. He didn’t look like a normal omega after all. He was often mistaken for a beta or an alpha since he was so tall and muscular. When he received compliments, he was called manly or handsome not pretty. He found that he didn’t mind being called pretty, in fact, he preferred it.

               “What’s got you all happy?” Jimin asked when the younger pranced into the apartment. He was sitting in their nest again the blanket wrapped around his figure, the hint of black around his neck gave away the fact that he was wearing the coat the alpha from the other day gave him. In a normal situation, he would have made a snarky comment about that, but it was not a normal situation.

               “I got a date!” he blurted with a big smile, “with a really handsome alpha who thinks I’m pretty.” Jimin’s eyes widened a fraction.

               “How did you swing that?” he asked.

               “I literally have no idea, but I sat on his lap,” his cheeks were starting to hurt.

               “Did he get a boner?”

               “I wish but no,” he flopped down on the nest, pulling his newly acquired blanket over him.

               “When are you going out?” Jimin immediately snuggled into Jungkook like they always did when they were in the same bed.

               “Tuesday cause it’s my day off, he’s taking me somewhere cool.”

               “Not to be a spoilsport, but what are you going to wear?” Jimin asked.

               “I guess whatever has the least number of holes,” he rolled over onto his side to face his Hyung, “Don’t you have work tonight?”

               “Not for another half an hour or so, I work the night shift tonight,” he got up suddenly and walked to the kitchen, pulling the blanket with him, “and we have to talk about this.” He pulled their suppressant packs from the medicine cabinet. They were running very low, a week’s worth of pills was all that was left. “We need to get more.”

               Jungkook followed him to the kitchen and took his pack from the shorter omega. He worried his lip as he counted the pills, they indeed needed more and fast. “I think we need to use the money.”

               “Kook-”

               “What choice do we have?” he snapped, “We don’t have any other money. Neither of us can afford to go into heat now!” he threw his hands out in exasperation, “It would be five days without work and we’re not in a position to be able to do that.”

               “I know, I just,” Jimin breathed out and his shoulders slumped, “I just don’t like using someone else’s money.”

               “Me either, but what can we do? We can’t go without or preheat will hit us hard.” He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter, “and as much as I like our nest,” his grip tightened, “I don’t feel comfortable having my heat here.”

               Jimin looked around seemingly having the same thoughts, “Plus I really hate having my heats alone,” Jungkook added. A mischievous smirk spread on Jimin’s lips.

               “If things go well with that alpha, you won’t have to.”

               “J-JIMIN!” he stuttered.

               “I’m not wrong.”

               “Well you _aren’t_ , but still,” he groaned, “leave him out of this, and you mister,” he pushed a finger into Jimin’s chest, “need to get to work.” The older omega checked the clock on their microwave and cursed under his breath. He quickly shoved his shoes on.

               “We aren’t done here!”

               “Yes, we are!” the door slammed behind him and Jimin ran off to his job.

-.-.-

               Jimin would have to say working at the twenty-four-hour used book and music café was by far his favorite of all his jobs. There was no required uniform and it was a fairly relaxed atmosphere. He normally worked the night shift so the only people who were usually there were desperate college students and people who have been kicked out for the night.

               He bopped his head to the beat of the radio as he shelved a pile of books. It was slower than normal, and he was thankful for a relaxing evening. The only people there was a beta man who he was pretty sure passed out about an hour ago, and an alpha girl who was frantically scribbling out an essay.

               A yawn escaped his lips as he put the last book on the shelf. He really wished he could take a little cat nap, but another two hours was left of his shift. He couldn’t risk sleeping if other customers came in or if any of the current two wanted a refill.

               A chime of the bell signaled that a new customer came in. “Welcome to Notes Café!” he called from where he was at the shelf, “I’ll be right with you!”

               “Jimin-ah?” he was startled at the endearment, but even more shocked at the voice that called out to him. It was a voice he could never forget, not in a million years.

               “Yoongi-Hyung?” he spun around and came face to face with the alpha, “W-What are you doing here?” he could already feel his face flushing, memories from earlier in the day hit him full force.

               “I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to get a coffee before working on my assignment. I didn’t know you worked here,” he tilted his head a bit, the smirk gracing his lips.

               “I didn’t know you were a student, Hyung. What are you studying?” Jimin smiled, his eyes crinkling cutely.

               “Music,” Yoongi scratched at his neck in slight embarrassment, “with a focus in piano.”   Fuck, Jimin knew that the alpha’s hands were made for the piano. He was so happy he was right, hopefully, after he feels them holding him down maybe Yoongi will play something for him.

               “That’s really cool, I wish I could play the piano, but my hands are too small,” he held them up and wiggled his chubby fingers. Seizing his chance, Yoongi shot his hand out and took the smaller one in his. Jimin’s breath hitched as Yoongi placed his much larger hand against his, measuring the two.

               “Christ, they really are tiny,” the alpha curled the tips of his fingers over Jimin’s. His face burned in embarrassment, they were essentially holding hands. “I could teach you,” he removed his hand and touched the back of his neck, “…how to play I mean.”

               “Really?” Jimin clenched his hands against his chest, “You’d do that for me?” the older shrugged.

               “Sure, it’s not like it’ll hinder me or anything, besides,” he reached out and brushed a thumb over the omega’s cheeks, “I wouldn’t mind if it’s you.” Red erupted on Jimin’s cheeks.

               “Me?” he squeaked.

               “I haven’t exactly been subtle about the fact that I’m attracted to you,” Yoongi spoke as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

               “We’ve talked once!” Jimin rushed out. To be fair he fell for the alpha too, “You barely know me.”

               “That’s why I want to take you on a date, so I can get to know you better.” Were they moving too fast? Hell yeah, Jimin wanted to go on the date, but they’ve met once! Okay, maybe a lot has happened since they last saw each other i.e. Jimin got off to him, but that’s not the point.

He was scared that the alpha was just toying with him. He had been played with enough in his life, it would be a low blow if that’s what he was doing. The omega couldn’t afford another broken heart.

“I can see you overthinking,” Yoongi reasoned, “how about this, we can just say we are “dating” until you’re comfortable enough to be in an actual relationship with me,” That sounded a little bet- “But I reserve the right to kiss you.”

“Don’t push your luck,” Jimin giggled, but the idea of kissing the alpha was a rather appealing one, “But I’ll…let you have that.” The alpha had a full-blown smile on his face, not the smirk he was used to seeing or just a half smile, but an actual grin. Jimin held back a coo at the sight of his gums on display from it.

“Thank god,” he quickly took Jimin’s wrist and lead them into another aisle, away from the view of the store windows and the costumers.

“Hyu-” he was silenced by a peck to his lips. It was quick and chaste, and Jimin felt that maybe he imagined the feeling since it was only there for a second or two. There were no fireworks, or sparks, or anything magical like that, his shock overlapping all feelings. When he granted the blond permission to kiss him he didn’t mean right now.

“Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that since the first moment I saw you,” he traced his fingers over Jimin’s plush bottom lip.

“I-I well, it’s not that, I didn’t, I just,” Jimin kept starting a sentence he couldn’t finish and when he resigned to his fate he closed his mouth.

“Aw did I leave you speechless, Pretty,” he trailed his hands from Jimin’s face to his hips, “Good, because that was what I wanted.” He pulled omega by his belt loops until he was flush against him. Jimin gasped and his hands flew to Yoongi’s chest to balance himself, “Can I kiss you again?”

“But…we’re at my job…” he tried to look at the ground, but only succeeded in placing his head against the alpha’s chest. He probably should lift his head…but he liked being here with Yoongi like this. Yoongi purred and placed his hand on the back of Jimin’s neck, dangerously close to his scent gland. He started to massage the skin there.

Jimin held back a content moan, all thoughts of not wanting to kiss Yoongi were out the window. Sensing his feelings, the alpha put his hand under the omega’s chin and lifted his face to look at Yoongi. He leaned in slightly, glancing quickly at Jimin for confirmation when he saw no hesitation from the younger he placed his lips on the omega’s.

The fireworks that all the books and movies described that were absent from the previous kiss were gone again in this one. He instead felt as if a piece of himself that he didn’t realize that he was missing had returned to him. His heart felt full as one kiss became two and two became three and he lost count after that, just content with being present in the moment.

He had never been kissed like this before. He _had_ been kissed before, but the alpha was such a good kisser that it put all the others to shame. There was no tongue involved but he would still consider it a deep kiss from how the alpha was able to turn him into putty. It was on the verge of being needy when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Jimin fisted his hands in the collar of Yoongi’s expensive shirt pulling him impossibly closer. The alpha hummed into the kiss, pleased with Jimin’s actions. One of Yoongi’s hands wandered lower to Jimin’s hip and rubbed little circles into the thin fabric of his shirt. He was tempted to forego all promises he made to himself and just take the om-

“I hate to break up this moment,” a feminine voice drawled. Jimin sprang away from Yoongi to see the alpha girl standing at the end of the aisle of books. She was obviously a beautiful woman but at the moment she was the definition of tired with dropping eyes and bed hair, “but I need another double expresso if I’m going to write twelve more pages by tomorrow morning.”

“Right! Yes of course!” Jimin blushed and adjusted his clothes before scurrying off. Yoongi had never been more annoyed in his life. He had his omega in his grasp and this damn girl had to ruin it.

“Calm down short stack,” he growled at the nickname, “you’re leaking pheromones everywhere,” the girl popped her hip and stared Yoongi down.

“I’m not a fan of people who ruin my time with my omega,” he seethed.

“Chill, I feel the same, but I need to get this paper done,” she smirked, “If I ruin your time with cutie over there so be it.”

Yoongi didn’t appreciate the fact that someone was calling Jimin cute besides him, “Why you-”

“It’s Noona to you, runt, and I’m not going after your omega,” she picked at her nails, “I’m a taken girl after all.” Now that she mentioned it her scent was mixed with the sweet smell of an omega. “Though I must say, I didn’t expect the infamous Suga to be here.”

The alpha tensed, a growl leaving his throat. “The hell do you want.” She put her hands up in surrender.

“Nothing, I’m not here for a fight, I was just stating a fact,” her grin became sickly sweet, “I just got a good piece of information is all.”

“You’re an information broker, aren’t you?” Suga’s hands twitched, he wanted to punch something.

“The name’s HyunA.”

“I trust you’ll keep quiet about my omega’s identity unless you want the Bangtan Gang on your ass.” She tapped her chin in fake pondering.

“Sure,” she shrugged, “but you owe me a favor.” Yoongi didn’t like being in debt to someone, especially information brokers.

“Fine,” he gritted out, “what do you want?” she tapped her chin in thought.

“I’m going to save it for now, but I’ll contact you when I want to cash it in,” she checked her phone and frowned at it, “listen bud, I’d love to stay and chat but I need to finish this paper before my boy goes into heat.”  She uncrossed her legs and left the aisle to return to her seat. Jimin was quick to place a cup down in front of her and sent a glance to Yoongi.

He gestured for the omega to come to him was a finger. He obediently scurried up to Yoongi, red coating his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Hyung,” Jimin mumbled taking the hem of his sleeves into his hand.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he rested his hands on Jimin’s slim hips, “I’m the one who kissed you. Though I do have to admit you did seduce me.”

Jimin huffed, “I so did not, you just admitted that you were the one who came onto me.”

“True but you were too cute to not kiss. It would be a blow to my potential boyfriend status if I hadn’t seized that chance,” he smirked loving the way his words affected Jimin. His cheeks puffed up in a pout and he had a glare that verged on playful. “Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Doing things that make me want to kiss you,” Yoongi breathed. Jimin, in a surge of confidence, fisted the collar of the alpha’s shirt and dragged him until they were just inches apart.

“I thought I gave you the okay to kiss me,” that was all it took for the alpha to bring their lips back together.

-.-.-

               Taehyung stood in a warehouse in the industrial part of the city. It was thought to be an abandoned canning factory with its boarded-up windows, peeling paint, and cracked walls. It was actually under his and Yoongi’s control.

               He perused the stacks of wooden creates with crudely marked labels.  It was a fine shipment of weapons ranging from .22 LR derringers to Zijiang M99 sniper rifles. He hummed to himself happily as he checked labels, his once shiny and new baseball bat dragging behind him leaving a bloody trail in its wake.

               “You know gentlemen,” he tutted as he got to the center of the room. He brought the bat up to hold it with both hands, “I don’t like ruining my clothes,” he gestured to the dark splotches on his pants, “but you forced my hand.”

               Two men sat tied together in wooden chairs. It was all crime movie cliché with the white bandana gags and home depot rope, V had a thing for aesthetics. They were barely breathing, blood dripped from multiple wounds and some of their bones didn’t look quite right.

               They were about Taehyung’s age, possibly younger and were by no means criminals by police standards. By his standards was a different story, they were the lowest of the low.

               He squatted in front of one of them, leaning on his dented bat. “You see, I don’t particularly like it when someone mistreats my omega.” the fear and their eyes almost caused Tae to laugh. “Especially scum like you two.”

               The two were alphas and their pheromones were riddled with fear. It was intoxicating to bring powerful people to their knees like this. Breaking haughty people always filled the crime leader with a surge of addicting adrenaline. If this was a sane activity he would consider breaking people’s spirits as his favorite past times.

               “You could say that everything that’s happening to you is a form of karma,” he stood up and swung the bat down onto one of the alpha’s toes. I sickening crack filled the silent warehouse along with a muffled scream, “after all,” his voice dropped an octave, “I don’t like it when people mess with what’s mine.”

               He twirled the bat in around, whistling as he walked in threatening circles, “Since you messed with my most precious omega, you’ll get to play with all my pretty toys.” He gestured to the hundreds of boxes around him. A sob left one of the Alpha’s mouths.  

               “Don’t worry, I will kill you…eventually, but you need to suffer a bit first.” He got up in their faces, “You need to feel all the pain he felt, every scar, every wound, every scratch. I’ll carve them myself.”

               “V has SNAPPED,” a new voice broke in. All the alphas looked up to where a new figure was perched on top of a stack of wooden crates.

               “J-Hope,” he greeted. He gave his heart-shaped smile as he jumped down and landed perfectly, avoiding the fresh blood stains. “Why are you here?”

               “I wanted to join in the fun,” he opened his coat showing off an impressive collection of knives, “and make sure you got the right guys.”

               “I’m no amateur,” Tae snorted, “I’d know these bastards faces anywhere.” Hoseok rolled his eyes and moved past the alpha to take a good look at the captives.

               “Yep these are the ones, Son Hajun,” he pointed to the one with badly died blond hair, “liked to push Kook-ah down the stairs, and Hwang Ilseong,” he pointed to the one with an excessive cut on his face, “Stole his practice clothes several times and burned them.” J-Hope gave him an impressed look, “I can’t believe you haven’t killed them yet.”

               Tae shrugged, “I don’t like it when people mess with my toys,” his dark eyes slid to the two hostages, “especially my favorite. A quick death would be too…merciful.” He showed off the dents in his bat to Hoseok who winced in response.

               “I’ve been avoiding major organs, but they probably have concussions,” he patted a larger dent in the metal, “you know I’m really liking this brand, it doesn’t dent as easily. I should order more.”

               “You and bats I swear,” Hobi rolled his eyes.

               “It’s a perfectly valid weapon.”

               “I didn’t say it wasn’t…”

               “Bats are underappreciated, they have so many good qualities, like-”

               “Listen, V, I love you like a brother, but I don’t think I can stand another one of your baseball bat rants.”

               “You’re missing out, I have new points.”

               “I’m really not, and we have other things to deal with,” J-Hope gestured to the two Alphas.

               “I’m a little tired,” V really wasn’t but he had gotten bored with the torture for now, “you can take over. Just don’t kill them.”

               “Gotcha boss!” the beta nudged his shoulder as the Alpha made his exit. He then opened his coat and pulled out the smallest of the sixteen knives he had hidden. “Now, where to begin.”

-.-.-

               Monday rolled around faster than expected and Jungkook found himself sitting in his core history class at ten in the morning. He always liked to get there just when the teacher did so he could avoid any unnecessary confrontations with Son Hajun who was in this class with him.

               He was sitting at his desk absentmindedly tracing the pencil marks on the surface. He was slightly disappointed to find that no gift was at his front door today. Really, he shouldn’t be expecting anything and he shouldn’t rely on the gifts as well. On Sunday the omegas were gifted a few bags of groceries filled with healthy and junk food. It was enough to keep them fed for almost a month.

               He had actually gotten to eat a decent breakfast today instead of his normal healthy serving of nothing. He felt a little more energized than normal because of that, but he couldn’t help the soft sigh that left his mouth. Three days of getting gifts every morning led him to be expecting and he shouldn’t think like that.

               The class he was in was a smaller one, only about twenty-five people, so the teacher would take attendance daily. The small amount of time where the teacher would call names gave him a few minutes to settle into the classroom setting. He placed his textbook on the desk and searched his pockets for his pencil as the teacher rattled off names.

               “Son Hajun?” the classroom was silent. The teacher looked up and around before calling the name again. She scribbled something down and continued with the roll call. Kook breathed out a sigh of relief, one less person he would have to deal with today.

               “Did you hear?” a girl behind him whispered to her friend. He didn’t mean to listen in, but it was hard not to with the class being so quiet.

               “About what?”

               “No one’s heard from Hajun-Oppa since Friday night.”

               “Really? At all?”

               “No, not even his girlfriend has.”

               “Anyone been to his apartment?”

               “Yeah, it’s empty. A police report is probably going to be filed soon.”

               “Oh my god, I hope he’s okay.”

               Jungkook didn’t exactly know what he was feeling but it wasn't worry. He wasn’t happy he was gone because it’s horrible to be missing, but…he didn’t feel any pity for him.

               He had been treated like trash by Son Hajun and in a way, this was karma getting back at him. He felt absolutely indifferent to the situation at hand. He wasn’t smug per se, cause yeah, he had it coming to him but whatever. Scratch that, he’s a petty bitch, and is totally smug about this.

               “Are you sure he isn’t doing a spontaneous camping trip? He’s done that before.”

               “I don’t know, you could be right, but wouldn’t he at least tell his girlfriend?”

               “We’ll just have to wait and see. It can’t be anything bad, he’s an alpha after all!”

Jungkook hummed, sucks to suck he guessed.

 

 

 

 

 

Within the week Son Hajun and Hwang Ilseong were confirmed missing. Search parties were sent out but turned up empty-handed. They were never found and after a few months, the search was called off. The two alphas were presumed to be dead, all hope for their safe return was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update so soon? I honestly don't know how I wrote this so fast like I have a shit ton of homework, but here we are. (There was also the fact that someone tried to start bullying me but that's another story) 
> 
> Also, I'm going to need some help making some decisions for the future of this fic, and I'll need your help. I'll be doing this on twitter so you can head over to my profile on Twitter. I'll make these decisions periodically and open polls so you can vote (...as soon as I figure out how to do that, once again I'm not tech savvy) I'll leave a link to my Twitter down below.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. See you next chapter!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SlyBlueSkyBlue)
> 
> EDIT: I do not allow reposts or translations of my works without permission!


	5. Across the Dashboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sMuT!!

Jungkook shifted in the chair he was sitting in, the faux leather of the cushion creaked under him. It was Tuesday afternoon; his classes were finished for the day and he waited patiently in the arts and music building for Taehyung to come pick him up. He had picked out the best clothes he owned, a white shirt with a hole in the sleeve, jeans that he had accidentally ripped part of the thigh out, and his favorite sneakers.

               He had a few papers in front of him, deciding to try and work on some school work while he waited. Keyword: Try. He was so nervous. When was the last time he had been on a proper date? His hands shook slightly as he poised his pencil on the worksheet. His nerves were through the fucking roof, he was sure his pheromones were radiating panic.

               I pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he definitely did not let out a surprised squeak. “Hello Bunny,” a deep voice purred in his ear.

               “Hyung!” he turned his head to look at the alpha, only to immediately flush at the proximity. “When did you get here?”

               “Only a couple seconds ago, I hope you haven’t been waiting long?” there was a question in his voice.

               “No,” two hours twenty-seven minutes and thirty-nine seconds, “I just got here too.”

               “Liar,” he drawled and unwound his arms. Jungkook found himself instantly missing the weight. “Now come on this Hyung promised to take you on a date.” Kook stood up and took Tae’s outstretched hand.

               -.-.-

               Jungkook wasn’t exactly sure how he got in this situation. “There is no fucking way you can beat me!” Jungkook gripped the steering wheel tighter and pushed down on the gas.

               “You bet your cute ass I can!” Taehyung snarked as he expertly made a tight turn putting him in first place. Jungkook always won at Mario Kart this was completely unfair, but of course, the alpha and his stupid Yoshi were in first place. How the heck was he doing so good at rainbow road? It’s rainbow road, no one’s supposed to be good at it.

               The arcade they were at was blasting crappy pop music and the seizure-inducing lights were going at it. The place was packed and they had to wait their turn just to play the arcade style Mario Cart. Of course, when they finally were able to have a turn, Tae begged him to play rainbow road, and who was he to say no?

               That didn’t mean he wasn’t regretting it though, he watched as he drove bowser off the road for the umpteenth time. He was normally so good at video games, but rainbow road was a completely different story. He was in third place, he couldn’t remember the last time he had scored so low.

               He refused to go through with this. There was no way he would lose to him, he was the best at video games. The finish line was so close he had to surpass him. He looked around forming up a plan to distract Taehyung, just how could-

               Oh.

               That could work.

               A smirk spread on his lips, he may regret this later but hey might as well live in the present. Jungkook released a small burst of aroused omega pheromones and he watched at Tae’s car drove off the road. He immediately sped past and crossed the goal. He let out a victory whoop and looked at Taehyung.

               The alpha was looking at the floor and breathing hard, oops he didn’t expect his pheromones to affect him that much. “Better luck next time!” He cheered. The alpha looked at him, his pupils were blown wide with lust and his nostrils flaring. Kook gulped. He _really_ affected him.

               “That was dirty,” his deep voice was raspy.

               “In more ways then one,” Jungkook couldn’t help but joke.

               “Oh, that’s it.” Tae hauled him up by his arm and dragged him out of the arcade.

               “H-Hyung! Where are we going?” he yelped, “we haven’t cashed in our tickets.” Jungkook recognized that the brown-haired alpha was dragging him in the direction of the parking garage. “T-The prizes-”

               “Oh, trust me, Bun, I’m about to give you a better prize,” the older practically purred. The alpha quickly whirled around and wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled the omega’s knees out from under him. Jungkook flailed and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck.  He started sprinting to the car, and Kook had to hold on tighter forcing his nose to be right over the alpha’s scent gland. It was only then did Kook really notice how aroused Tae must have been.

               He whimpered a bit, feeling slick start to gather in response to the pheromones. Tae seemed to know exactly what happened cause his boxy smile had a seductive undertone to it, “Getting wet already, Bun? We haven’t even done anything.”

               “Sorry,” he mumbled into Tae’s collar.

               “Don’t be sorry Bunny, Hyung will take good care of you,” Tae rubbed a few small circles into omega’s thigh. The parking garage was void of people but was packed with cars. Tae pushed up the stairwell door with his back and started making his way up the stairs. He could barely control himself, why did he park on the third floor?

               He burst onto the floor and located his car. At this point, Jungkook had started suckling and scenting parts of the alpha’s neck. “ _Shit_ \- Bunny- let me-” he gently placed the omega on his feet and started patting his pockets for his keys. He moaned at a particularly hard suck.

               He abandoned his search and crashed his lips against the omega. The kiss was hot and messy and lust filled. Jungkook fisted his hands in the alpha’s dark hair, his knees were starting to weaken and he needed something to hold onto.

               Tae moved one hand from the younger’s waist and fisted his hair. After a moment of thought, he harshly yanked the omega’s head to the side. The omega moaned, _oh_ that was something he didn’t know he had. The alpha smirked and started sucking dark marks on the omega’s neck. “You’re so pretty like this baby.”

               “A-Alpha,” he begged, “P-Please, I n-need-” there was a sudden loss of contact that had him whining. Tae looked frantic as he took his keys out and unlocked the door. He forced Jungkook into the backseat and pulled him into his lap once he closed the door. He had to bend his head at an awkward angle to avoid hitting his head on the roof of the car. The discomfort was short lived as the alpha pulled him into another hot kiss “A-Are we- going to-” he said between kisses.

               “Not today Bun, it’s only our first date, but I’m going to get you off if that’s okay?” Holy fucking shit, that was fucking okay in his book. Jungkook nodded frantically. “Good,” he placed his hands on Kook’s hips and ground them down on his thigh, _hard_. “Be a good boy for Hyung and ride my thigh.”

               The omega whimpered and did as he was told. He moved his hips in broken circles desperately seeking as much friction as he could. Tae brought his hand to the omega’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

               Taehyung’s hands glided under the fabric of Jungkook’s shirt and started to creep up the planes of his stomach. The alpha was pleasantly surprised to find defined abs, he couldn’t wait to litter them with marks of his own. “You’re doing so well, Bun. Being such a good little omega for Hyung.”

               Kook keened at the praise. His hips became more frantic and desperate when his stomach became tight with heat, but the simple rutting wasn’t enough anymore. “H-Hyung, _please_! _”_

               “What do you want, Bunny?” Tae’s hand pinched one of his nipples causing him to moan at the new source of pleasure, “You’ve got to tell Hyung or I can’t give it to you.”

               “Please! _ah-_ I-I want _ngh_!” the alpha purposefully ground his thigh into the younger boy’s crotch just to hear how his sentences would be cut off by his moans. “Touch me! Please, alpha _please!_ ” the younger whined.

               “Your wish is my command,” he rasped and sucked a spot under Jungkook’s ear. His hands crept up the omega’s thighs until he reached the zipper of the blue jeans he was wearing. He unzipped the jeans and pulled out the omega’s cock. A loud moan left the younger’s lips as the alpha played with the head. “Come here, Bun.”

               Tae pulled him so their chests were flush together. “Hyung,” he whimpered out, “want you so bad.” He started thrusting into the elder’s hand, seeking the friction he desperately needed. Tae stopped him immediately by squeezing his member with a tad too much force and the omega whined in protest.

               He shushed him before pulling out his cock. He took both in his hands and pressed them together. At the contact, they both let out a breathy moan. The alpha silently compared their lengths, Kook was defiantly big for an omega, but Taehyung was the alpha here. He was thicker and longer and perfect for stuffing Jungkook’s tight little hole.

               He licked his lips and grasped onto his little bit of self-control, as much as he wanted to see what Jungkook looked like squirming on his dick, he promised he wouldn’t do that today.  Jungkook started to fidget on his lap which called his attention back to the present.

               The omega pulsed in his hand and Tae cooed at him. He smirked and started to move his hands, the omega immediately reacted. He threw his hands around Tae’s shoulders and moaned into the alpha’s ear. Tae started placing sweet kisses on the column of the omega’s neck as he moved his hand faster.

               “H-Hyung, I’m g-going-” a gasp cut him off.

               “Can you hold it in, Bunny? Can you do that for Hyung?” Kook nodded into his neck. Just to be safe he used his other hand that rested on the omega’s hip to roughly grip the base of the younger’s member. He whimpered quietly and threaded his fingers through Tae’s long hair.

               The alpha roughly jerked off their cocks causing the omega in his lap to squirm in pleasure. Taking a chance, he removed the hand holding the omega’s length and brought it up to the collar of the shirt the younger was wearing. He pulled it down, stretching the already thin fabric, and started to leave marks all over Jungkook’s collar bone.

               When his moaning became louder at the ministrations, Tae grinned. His bunny liked a little pain with his pleasure, Taehyung could definitely provide then. He bit down a little rougher this time, not enough to break skin, but close enough omega all but screamed and came hard.

               Thick ropes of cum painted Tae’s large hand and his expensive clothes. Jungkook slumped forward completely spent. His flaccid cock was still pushed against Taehyung’s hard one.

               Without warning the alpha started to move his hand again. Jungkook writhed in his seat, “N-No, Hyung! I just-” he was silenced with a kiss. It was heated and desperate and Jungkook could do nothing but respond to it. It wasn’t much of a kiss after long, just the two of them panting into each other’s mouths while waiting for Tae to finally get off.

               It wasn’t long before Tae fell over the edge. His low groans reverberated through the car as cum coated his fingers. In a post-orgasm daze, he pulled Jungkook into another sweet kiss. “You did so well, Bun,” he whispered between kisses. Jungkook just hummed, too spent to really register what was going on around them.

               Tae brought his cum soaked hand up and grimaced, “Damn, I don’t have anything to clean this off with.” With a whimper Jungkook took the hand and brought it to his mouth, his tongue flicked over the pad of the alpha’s thumb before he sucked it into his mouth. “ _Jesus!_ ” Tae gasped as the younger started to slurp the cum from his hand.

               When he was finished Taehyung pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “Fuck, how are you so perfect?” Kook nuzzled into his neck, perfectly content. “Not that I’m happy to be in this position, but we really need to clean up,” Jungkook whined and gripped his jacket harder, not wanting to leave the state he was in.

               “Bun…” he sighed, “We really need to change clothes,” he glanced at the cum on his jacket and grimaced. He could also feel a large wet patch on his thigh right under where Jungkook was sitting, but he didn’t mind that one as much. “I’ll take you back to my house and we could cuddle there?” he bargained.

               He seemed to take the bait because the omega’s head popped up, “Your house?”

-.-.-

               This is not what Jungkook expected when the alpha said he was going to take him back to his house. He knew that the guy was rich, but _god damn_. This wasn’t a house, no this was a mansion.

 After their…uh…physical activity…Tae had coaxed him to get in the passenger seat where they held hands over the center consul while Tae drove. He was still in a sex daze and secretly wanted to go for another round, so he spent his time imagining what the alpha’s reaction would be if he leaned over and started sucking him off.

He didn’t want what happened in Mario cart earlier to happen in real life so he kept his thoughts to himself. Judging by the smirk that was on the elder’s features his scent gave away the thoughts he was hiding.

He wasn’t surprised when they drove out of the city and into the suburbs, Tae had said house after all. He tried to guess which neighborhood they were going to go into, but he never turned. Confused, he turned to his Hyung, “I thought you said we were going to your house?” he asked.

“We are,” the brown-haired boy said. Once they made it out of the suburbs, the car turned on a deserted street. The foliage around it was well groomed and perfectly placed, maybe it was a bigger subdivision? That was his train of thought until they rolled to a stop in front of an elegant gate.

Taehyung rolled down the window and swiftly punched a number on the keypad to the side. The gate door opened and they continued down the path. Not even a few seconds later his house came into view. “Holy _shit!”_

The mansion was fucking huge. There was a large courtyard covered in beautiful slate with many expensive looking cars parked. The landscaping was impeccable with beautiful flowers of every color in bloom even though it was nearing winter.

A grand staircase led up to the entrance of the house, it was only split by a small fountain and greenery. The house itself was a beautiful two-story white house complete with large pillars and a balcony. A pair of dark double doors led into the house and that was lit up with the lights from the inside.

Kook was out of the car before they even came to a full stop completely ignoring the way the cold rattled his bones. He spun in a slow circle to take in the entire view. “You live here?” he asked incredulously.

“Yep,” he dragged out the last syllable, “it’s all mine.”

“How in the world did you get this place?” he traced his hand over the railing of the stairs, pleasantly surprised to find that it was marble.

“I have a bit money to burn,” Tae shrugged and Kook snorted, “Okay, a lot of money to burn.” He grabbed the omega’s hand and started leading him up the stairs. “Come on, Bun. It’s really cold out here and you’re not wearing a jacket.”

He nearly raced up the stairs, excited to see the inside. He flung open the door and nearly passed out. The scent of pine, spices, and alpha hung heavily in the air. It really marked the place as Taehyung’s. it left his eyes glazed over and a little dizzy when he was finally able to enter the house.

 Just like the outside, it was all a sleek white with a large dark wood staircase leading to the second floor. The black iron railings were laden with extravagant swirls all the way up the length of the staircase. A crystal chandelier hung from a large circular cutout in the ceiling line with golden molding. Directly behind the staircase were two large French doors that led onto what appeared to be a back porch.

“It looks like a fairy tale ballroom,” he whispered to himself as he memorized the designs in the molding.

“If you want, we can hold our very own ball right here,” Tae dropped a kiss on his cheek.

“Can we?”

“Anything for you.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

He guided the omega upstairs stopping whenever Jungkook wanted to take his time and look at something. It turns out that younger was a curious person by nature because he stopped to run his fingers of the leather of the chairs, the designs on picture frames, the fabric of the elegant curtains, and so on. It was adorable to see him so infatuated with the house. It made a giddy smile spread on Taehyung’s lips knowing that his omega liked how he had designed his house.

Jungkook stopped in front of a collage of older looking polaroid pictures. There was weird lighting in all of them as if the camera had been broken but they were strangely beautiful. Different scenes from the beach to the city to even an amusement park was in the collage and he wanted to see these places for himself so he could compare them to the photographs.

“Who took these?” he asked while lightly running his fingers over the frame.

“I did,” Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m a photography major after all.”

“These are amazing,” he breathed. Tae hummed in agreement.

“To a critic, they wouldn’t be,” he pointed to the odd lighting in the photos, “these are light leaks so the picture doesn’t turn out quite right, yet I still like them.”

“Screw the critics, they’re beautiful.”

“I’ll show you some more later, but you, my friend, need to get cleaned up.” Tae touched the omega’s ruffled hair, “I really did a number on you.” Jungkook flushed to his neck and looked anywhere but Taehyung. Memories from earlier flooded his mind, he had been so needy, it was embarrassing.

He was led into another room, presumably Taehyung’s bedroom. He didn’t have time to look since he was ushered into the bathroom. It was obviously the master bathroom judging by the size of the place. The shower was definitely the most impressive feature. It was a rainfall shower in the corner of the room that didn’t have a door leading to it. Instead, there was a slatted wood(?) that would let the water drain underneath it.

“As much as I like how you smell now,” freshly bedded omega could make any alpha weak, “reeking of my scent and sex, I don’t want anyone getting ideas about my omega.”  Jungkook whipped around to face him, his beautiful doe eyes blown wide.

“Your omega?” he asked in a quiet voice. Tae internally cursed at his slip up.

“I-I mean if you’re okay with that? I know we haven’t known each other for long but I really like you and want you to be mine.”

“Why me? I’m just…” a poor omega with nothing to his name.

“Bunny,” he sighed and placed his hands on the omega’s hips, “you’re absolutely gorgeous and talented. I like your laugh and how your eyes get bigger when you’re shocked. I like that you cover your nose instead of your mouth when you yawn. I like that you tilt your head when you smile and the way your ears turn red when I call you “Bunny.” Most of all, I like you for who you are.”

Fuck, his omega instincts were absolutely melting at the onslaught of compliments. He had his head resting in the crook of the alpha’s neck and a whine left his lips. “We’ve only met twice, how did you notice all of these things about me.”

Tae couldn’t just say he’s been watching him through cameras he planted in Jungkook’s apartment. “I’m just very observant about the things I like.”

-.-.-

               The shower was absolute heaven. Normally at home Jungkook had to worry about the taking long showers because he couldn’t pay the water bill if it got too high. It was different here, Taehyung told him to take as long as he wanted and used whatever he wanted which he will gladly take advantage of.

               He let out a hiss at the overly hot water as it hit his skin. He looked in the mirror placed in the shower and traced the bruises that littered his neck. Taehyung sure did a number on him, not that he was complaining. He liked sporting all the marks, it was a symbol that he was taken.

               Nope. Don’t think about it now. Don’t get another boner. Focus on how warm the water is. It’s so fucking warm and nice compared to how cold it is. He immediately relaxed at that, sighing as he ducked his head under the water.

               Jungkook was a shower singer, always has been, always will be. So, it was no surprise when he opened his mouth and started singing the first song that came to mind.

_There’s nothing like us,_

_There’s nothing like you and me,_

_Together through the storm._

               He was a slut for Justin Bieber, sue him. The man was a _legend_ , a fucking inspiration.  He would get on his knees and worship the ground he walked on then beg to suck his- _what the hell was leaking down his thigh._

               He craned the back of his neck and twisted his leg to get a better look. _Oh fuck_. It was his slick from earlier. What had dried was now creeping down his thigh in a disgustingly mutated clump of ooze. He grimaced and opened the cap on the unscented shower gel determined to scrub the fluid away.

               Once he was all clean he grabbed the fluffy towel to the side and dried himself off. He hated the fact that he no longer smelled like the alpha, but he could always just ask for Taehyung to scent mark him. Or cuddles, as much as he wanted to be scent marked, cuddles sound so much better.

               He paused, _why not get both?_

-.-.-

               Namjoon did not get paid enough for this.

               “I swear to god, if I don’t put a collar on him by the end of the week I’m going to literally die.” Taehyung was draped over a leather chair in Namjoon’s office. He had just taken Jungkook home and kicked down the door to Joon’s office.

               “He’s just so cute!” he sighed and threw his hand over his face. It was hard to believe that one of the most feared men in the country had been reduced to this by just one omega. “God, I’ve graduated from confident gay to panicked gay because of my Bunny.”

               “Tae, why the hell are you here?”

               “Cause this is the comfiest chair in the building and I need someone to listen to me talk about my Gukkie.”

               “This is not in my job description.”

               “Joonie,” Tae whined, “we’re family. It’s in your blood description.” Namjoon’s fingers paused on the keyboard.

               “That’s not…a thing.”

               “Can you look up a good collar store,” Tae questioned.

               “ _Ew!_ No way!” he spun around in his chair, “go shop for a collar yourself.” Namjoon was not an alpha, walking into a collar shop as a beta was a taboo. It was significant for an alpha to get an omega a collar. It functions like a promise ring, for an omega to wear a collar given to them by an alpha is a mark of a serious relationship, that one day there will be a mating bite there.

               Normally a collar isn’t given into at least a year into the relationship, not a week. “Don’t you think it’s a little too soon to for you to give Jungkook a collar.”

               “I’m telling you Joonie, he’s the one!” he flailed his arms out, “a collar can’t come too soon. He was singing in the shower and I was so close to dragging him out and fucking him against the wall while I made him sing just so I could hear it.” Namjoon sighed and spun his chair around.

               “Kim Taehyung,” his voice was serious and the younger immediately sat up straight apprehensive of the cold tone the older had. “Do you like him or just lust after him?” Tae opened his mouth to respond but the beta held up a hand, “I haven’t heard you talk about his personality or his likes and dislikes once, only about how much you want to have sex with him. If you’re only after his body, end this now because you’re going down the path to an unhealthy relationship. It’s also not fair to that omega, he’s living a hard life, he’s been pushed around enough. Being your plaything isn’t any better.”

               Tae’s jaw worked as he attempted to come up with a retort to Namjoon’s mini-monologue. He hadn’t actually given it any serious thought, he just knew that the omega was hot and he wanted it.

               He stopped his train of thought. He just called Jungkook an _it_. He covered his mouth with his hand. Fuck, what did he really want from this relationship? Namjoon sighed, “I knew it,” he turned back around to face the monitor, “my advice is to not go any farther in this relationship until you have your priorities straightened out because what you’re doing now is really shitty.”

               “That’s uncalled for.”

               “No, it’s not, an omega needs an alpha that will like them for them, not what they can be used for.”

               “I never expected you to be one with advice for sub gender stuff…you normally stay out of it after-”

               “Don’t bring Kim Seokjin into this,” his voice was cold as he glared at the monitor screen, “he could go die for all I care.” his eyes glanced over to a picture frame lying face down, he didn’t have the courage to throw it away just yet.

               “Joonie…”

               “We’ve talked about this Tae, he made his decision the day he walked out on the life we had together.”

               Tae was quiet for once. This was a sore spot for Joon, one that may never heal. How could it? If the love of your life called off your wedding the day before, anyone would be heartbroken. Tae stood up from the comfy chair and walked over to Namjoon. He placed a hand on the beta’s tense shoulder.

               “It’ll be okay, Hyung. Maybe one day.”

               “I don’t know about that Tae,” he whispered, “I just want him to be happy.”

               “Do you really? Or do you want him to be happy with you?” Namjoon slouched in his chair.

               “How did this turn from your counseling session to mine?” the beta attempted at humor but it obviously failed.

               “I guess we both need counseling,” Tae shrugged.

               “Amen to that,” Namjoon began hacking away again, intent on ignoring Taehyung.

               “Hey Hyung?” he called, “Do you think you would ever talk to Jin-Hyung again? I’m sure he misses you.” Tae knew for a fact that Jin still liked Namjoon, one too many drinks brought it out of him easily. He told Tae a drunken version of his story of woe about how much he wanted Namjoon back, that leaving him was the biggest mistake he ever made.

               Joon stayed silent, that question wasn’t something he could answer yet. He needed time though, it happened long ago but the wound still seemed fresh. You can’t just get over a four-year relationship especially one that ended like that.

               Sometimes people who are too perfect for each other are like a sparkler. The love grows fast, beautiful, and full of energy, but it ends just as quickly as it starts. Leaving nothing but smoke and ash in its wake. It's beautiful as it lasts and thrown away as soon as it was out.

               Namjoon didn’t think their love was like, but Jin apparently…

               No. He didn’t want to think about it. Not now, maybe not ever.

-.-.-

               “Listen bud,” HyunA leaned against the grimy wall behind her counting the bills in her hand, “I don’t know anything about the Bangtan’s weaknesses. Hell, I don’t think they have any. Also, if you want any more information you need to pay up.”

               “Listen, Bitch,” the beta mocked in a growl, “we know your weakness, now fess up.”

               “Oh yeah,” the alpha girl released her pheromones, the beta stiffened, “and what would my weakness be.” A smirk spread on the beta’s lips.

               “Bring him out,” the beta called. A metal door was thrown open and two betas carrying an omega, obviously in heat, towards the scene. HyunA stiffened, fuck, she has a mate, _she has a mate_. She stiffened as her pupils dilate. The beta threw the unfamiliar omega to the ground.

               “ _A-Alpha_ ,” the omega whimpered.

               “That’s just cruel,” the alpha said through gritted teeth. She hated seeing omegas treated wrong. At one point she probably wouldn’t have cared, an omega was just an omega, the lowest sub gender in the hierarchy, somebody below her.

               That was until she started dealing information about omega trafficking. She got too involved, too attached, and eventually fell in love with one of the omegas that that were kidnapped. Her pretty E’Dawn, the only one she had managed to smuggle out, and the reason she got out of omega trafficking.

               So, seeing an omega like this in trouble really peeved her. “So, tell us, what’s the weakness?” HyunA dropped to her knees and pressed her palm against the omega’s pulse point, it was too fast, they were too hot.

               “Enhancers,” she bit out. Some enhancers were good, when taken it induces an omega’s heat. They’re normally used to line up a heat and a rut, or for couples to spice up their sex life. Being an information broker made her well versed in the different brands. This omega was obviously given a bad brand.

               The omega writhed in pain on the ground. Their hair moved and a glimpse of a bite mark caught her attention. Fuck, they were mated. This wasn’t going to end well.

               She looked up at three betas. “I told you I don’t fuck with Bangtan. I don’t know their weakness or whatever.” The beta kicked a trashcan.

               “Fuck off HyunA, you mess with everything,” the beta sneered. The alpha couldn’t take her eyes off the squirming omega, shit this wasn’t good. Her senses were clouded with the pungent smell of vanilla and whipped crème.

               “I don’t have any connection with them, and I already gave you your information. Now scram, there are other brokers out there,” she growled. The beta huffed and moved to take the omega. “No, I’m taking the omega.”

               “You can’t take it, it’s our property.”

               “I’m taking him, for payment for trying to harass me.” Hyuna took off the jacket she was wearing and dropped it over the omega hoping that it would comfort him a little even though she wasn’t his mate.

               “Do whatever you want bitch. One less problem for us to worry about.” The betas stalked out of the alley and HyunA breathed out a sigh of relief. She pulled out her cell and dialed a number.

               “ _Who is this?”_ a male’s voice growled.

               “Calm your tits, short stack. You owe me.”

               _“How did you get this number?”_

               “I have my ways, but that’s not important. I’m cashing in my favor right now, _and_ I have some information that will vastly benefit you.”

               “ _…what do you need?_ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Did you miss me? Sorry, this took so long. I had a rough time these past few weeks, aka I got food poisoning. Here we are though! 
> 
> Anyway, I put my first poll up on Twitter and the results are in. Go on and head over to my Twitter page if you want to see what was voted on and what the results were. If all goes well I will add the new content to chapter 9ish
> 
> Also, my exams are coming up so I might be a little MIA for a bit but I promise I will be back after.
> 
> Oh! 600 kudos??? I can't believe it! Thank you so much!
> 
>    
> EDIT: I do not allow reposts or translations of my works without permission!!  
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SlyBlueSkyBlue)


	6. So It Begins

               Yoongi sat in the leather chair behind his desk while Taehyung leaned against the wall behind him. HyunA sat in a chair in front of the desk her eyebrows raised as she stared unimpressed at the two Gang leaders. “Fuck off, HyunA,” Yoongi growled.

               “You owe me,” she snarled, “and I have information you need.”

               “I’m not going to find some random omega’s mate.”

               “Fine, then I’m not going to tell you the about the gang making moves against you.”

               “Hold up,” Taehyung interrupted, “the what?”

               “Nope, not going to tell you.” Yoongi slammed his hand on the desk.

               “Fine we’ll fucking find the omega’s mate, now tell us what you know.”  He sighed in exasperation. The alpha girl smirked once she got her way.

               “That big Daejeon branch, what’s it called…”

               “The Steel Fist of Daejeon, kind of a stupid name if you ask me,” Tae supplied.

               “Yeah, that,” she waved her hand in a dismissive manner, “If I’m correct, they are planning to take over a smaller branch of yours in Jeonju. They also wanted to know what your weaknesses were, but because of the solid I made with short bus over here, I didn’t reveal it. I’m pretty sure they’re going to try and overthrow Bangtan.” She shrugged and Tae narrowed his eyes.

               “What weakness are you aware of?” he looked at Yoongi in disbelief (how dare he reveal a weakness to an information broker of all things) but directed the question to HyunA. The alpha picked at her nails, frowning when she realized the red polish on her ring finger was chipped.

               “A pretty little omega that one of you have a soft spot for.” Taehyung bristled and glared at HyunA.

               “Which one?” his teeth were gritted as he spat the words like venom. HyunA’s smirk turned into a full grin, but one full of mischievousness and glee.

               “Oh,” she practically purred, “I didn’t know there was more than one.” Tae wanted to grab his baseball bat and beat something up, of course, he just had to feed the broker more info. What a fucking rookie mistake.

               “Nice job,” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

               “Listen gents, I’m on your side,” she held her hands up in surrender, “If you guys go down, so do most of my clients, which is the main source of my income. I have an omega to support so there is no way in hell I want to lose my salary.”

               “What makes you think they’re going to try and overthrow us?” Yoongi asked, suspicion laced in his tone.

               “They were asking me questions that people normally do when they’re planning an uprising. Trust me, I’ve seen many little gangs rise and fall and they all start like this.” She said. She uncrossed her legs and stood up, smoothing out her shirt as she went. “I trust you’ll keep your end of the bargain, I’ll know if you didn’t.”

               Yoongi once again rolled his eyes but promised he would get the omega home safely once they were able to locate their mate. HyunA took her leave, flat out refusing to be escorted out by one of their henchmen.  

               Yoongi put his head done on the hardwood desk in front of him and heaved out a deep sigh, “What a fucking mess.”

               “At least we have her on our side,” Tae supplied while looking at a map of their territory hanging on the wall of the office. He traced the Jeonju territory with his index finger.

               “On our side is a relative term,” Suga bit out.

               “She’s quite the character…How did you meet her?”

               “I was making out with Jimin at his work and she interrupted us,” he sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose, “and then she recognized me as Suga.”

               “That’s rough buddy.”

               “Don’t quote Avatar the Last Air Bender on me, and what are we going to do about this uprising?”

               “We could call a meeting with all the branch leaders and gangs we’re on good terms with?” V suggested.

               “We can’t call one without probable cause, and if we go and send people to crush the Steel Fist, they’ll have a good reason to convince other gangs and/or branches to join them.” Yoongi deduced.

               “If we don’t do anything then Jeonju will fall.”

-.-.-

               The omega woke up on a bed, he wasn’t sure when the last time he was in a bed for any other reason than to be used. He also didn’t remember the last time he wasn’t completely drugged up to the point he didn’t know when he was awake or not. He felt like death warmed over, but he could feel that he didn’t have drugs in his system anymore.

               All he wanted to do was take a shower, he wanted to feel clean, to scrub his skin until he couldn’t feel the foreign hands on his body anymore. He wrapped his hands around his chest, hugging himself in a protective manner. He was so scared.

               He didn’t know where he was anymore, was he still in Korea? Was he sold again, or was he just being transferred? He just wanted to go home, but he had given up on all hopes of going home years ago. He just wanted to see his alpha.

               When he first was taken, he kept hoping that one day he would be saved. He tried to be strong, he really did, but five years of being used as a possession was enough to break his spirit. Even after all of it, he still yearned for his alpha. He wanted to see him, to touch him, to be wrapped up in his strong arms and forget the world.

               He curled in on himself and let out a little whimper. He hated this. He hated everything. He wanted to die. When he was marked by his alpha when he was twenty, he knew what his line of work was and willingly took the risk. He thought their love for each other would have been enough protection. How naïve he had been.

               His alpha was the gang branch leader of Jeonju, a stand-in for the leader. They didn’t think that gangs that stood against the Bangtan would take notice of Baekhyun. It was a cold night in January when he was ripped away from life as he knew it all so that the gang who kidnapped him could get revenge on his alpha.

               He was immediately put into the system. Sold to various alphas and betas, he never stayed in one place for too long. He was treated worse than most omegas that were trafficked because of the mating bite on his scent gland. He was used, bruised, and beaten, his only stroke of luck was that he didn’t end up pregnant.

               His arms were shaky as he pushed himself up and took in the room. It turned out he wasn’t in a bed at all, but on a soft couch. He was covered in soft blankets and his head was cushioned by an almost overly stuffed pillow.

               It appeared that he was in a well-furnished office, borderline luxurious. He couldn’t smell any alpha scents but there was a distinct smell of a beta. So, was it a beta who bought him this time? As if someone heard, the beta in question walked in.

               “Oh, you’re up,” they were a very handsome man had opened the door. They were broad-shouldered and had features that looked like sculptures from ancient times. He was also carrying a silver tray full of breakfast food. The omega backed up against the armrest away from the man. He didn’t look surprised at the action. “I’m glad we got you when we did. I’m sure your alpha is very worried about you.”

               That was different, the people who owned him didn’t normally bring up his alpha, just looked at his mating mark with scorn. People enjoyed breaking his bond slowly, it was a disturbing kink of sorts. The only time his alpha was really mentioned was in degradation from others.

               “Here eat up,” he placed the tray in the omega's lap, “We can discuss your options after.”

               “Options?” the omega asked, tentatively reaching for the water glass.

               “For getting you back to your alpha of course,” the man said as if it was obvious. The omega was so glad he hadn’t been holding the glass at that moment because he would’ve dropped it.

               “What?” he whispered, “My alpha?”

               “You do want to see them, right?” the beta cocked their head.

               “More then anything,” he gripped the edge of the blanket. the man clapped his hands together.

               “Excellent! I’m Kim Seokjin, and I’ll be taking care of you while we find your alpha. To start off what’s your name?”

               “Baekhyun…Park Baekhyun.”

-.-.-

               Park Chanyeol sat in his office, a map of Jeonju was spread before him. He had marked with a red sharpie where the most recent attacks on their territory had happened. Something wasn’t adding up, normally there were a few attacks here and there, but never this many. He might have to put in a call to the head at this rate.

               His office phone had rung, and he picked it up without looking at the caller id. “Park Chanyeol,” he answered.

               “Hey, Chanyeol-hyung!” Kim Taehyung chirped through the phone. The alpha straightened in his chair.

               “Oh, Taehyung-ah, what can I do for you?” there was a childish giggle on the other line and a creak from a leather chair.

               “Yoongi-hyung and I are going to be coming down for a bit,” he said in a singsong voice.

               “That’s…a surprise,” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, “what for?”

               “I’m sure you already know,” his deep voice was almost taunting, Chanyeol clenched his fist. Taehyung maybe childish in nature but he knew how to get under people’s skin, a skill that normally helped him manipulate just about anyone. The way he was talking down to Chanyeol now really got to him because not only was he older but he was also an alpha.

               “Is it about the increase of attacks on this branch?”

               “Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!” he drawled in a bored tone. “We’ll be down in two days after Hyung and I take care of a little bit of business.”

               “What kind of business?” Chanyeol decided to humor him. A huff from the younger came across the line.

               “Wouldn’t you like to know,” there was some scuffling on the other side, “well bye then.” Rude.

               “Bye- “

               “Oh, wait!” Taehyung shouted over the line and the alpha had to pull the phone away to save his eardrums, “Hyung and I have a surprise for you!” Oh boy, surprises from the bosses have a four out of five chances of being bad.

               “Should I be scared?” Chanyeol stood up from his desk and walked over to the coat hanger by the door. The alpha placed the cellphone between his shoulder and ear and took the trench coat off and slide it on. He then reached into his pocket and pulled the pack of cigarettes along with a lighter.

               “Nah, this is a surprise that I’m sure you would like.”

               “If you say so,” he hummed.

               “I’m certain you will,” he sounded so sincere, that was a first.

               “Okay, boss.”

               “Bye, bye Hyung see you in two days,” the line abruptly hung up. The alpha held the phone away from him and stared at it with a scrunched-up nose.

               “Bye,” he stuffed the phone into his pocket and left the building. He lit up the cigarette as he slid into the driver seat of his car. His apartment was fairly far away from his office, he didn’t want people to be able to easily track him from his office to his home.

               He hated going home at the end of the day, it was too cold and too empty for him. It wasn’t always like this, five years ago it was full of life and warmth and coming home was the highlight of the day. That was long in the past when his house was still filled with the sweet scent of an omega.

               He didn’t even bother turning the lights on in the house as he stomped his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer bottle from the fridge and popped the cap off, he took a swig and toed off his shoes, not caring where they landed. The suit jacket slid easily from his shoulders and threw it in a random direction.

               The bedroom door was shut tightly and the alpha wasn’t exactly sure when the last time he had actually slept in it was, or when he had actually been in there last. He normally either fell asleep at his desk or on the couch and his clothes never made it much farther than the laundry room anyway. It could have been a year or more since he had even had the thought of entering the bedroom.

               The scent of his mate had long turned stale, but he still held onto the piece of pathetic hope that some lingered in there. In a last-ditch attempt to keep around the sweet scent of vanilla he refused to disturb it.

               On the other hand, the office looked lived in. There was a mess of takeout boxes in the corner that had been festering there for a little while, the couch had his bedding on top of it which probably hadn’t been changed in three months give or take.

               What was the most distinct feature of the office was the pictures that cluttered the walls. Professional photos, newspaper clippings, magazine articles, even hastily scribbled notes. Everything was connected by strings all leading back to a picture of his precious omega, Park Baekhyun. He’s been trying to find him for the past five years and his determination never diminished, the loss only fueled his rage.

               The week it happened, the alpha whipped out a whole opposing gang by himself, specifically the one that kidnapped and sold his omega. He had never been more bloodthirsty in his life, he tore people apart until they were unrecognizable. The bosses had been pleased with his performance and told him to do whatever it took to find his omega if he kept producing results like this.

               So, he did, he followed the trail and took out anyone in his way. That was until the trail went cold. Two years into the search, Park Baekhyun was either killed, imprisoned somewhere unknown, or his name was changed. After that, he would get a lead every so often, but those too led to a dead end after very little time.

               There had been many times when the branch leader had been tempted to tear down his board of evidence and give up completely, but those were only in times of great stress. His love for his omega was too strong for him to give up easily, so after all this time he still searches and will keep searching until he finds what belongs to him. Once he has his omega in his arms once again, he will never let him out of his sight if he has a say in it.

               He took out the burned down cigarette from his mouth and stubbed it out in the overflowing ashtray on his desk. He immediately took out another and lit it up, the nicotine filled his lungs and made his tense body relax just a bit. He didn’t use to smoke, it was a bad habit he picked up in the last five years. He could just hear Baekhyun chastising him about smoking the little sticks of poison, but this was all he could do to relieve the pain that fate had bestowed upon him.

               The breaking of a bond was something painful both physically and mentally, especially if it was done unwillingly. He had felt little stabs of pain almost every day because of the bond, but it was still there, it was weak, but still there. He had picked up smoking to relieve just a bit of that pain if only for a moment.

               He brushed his fingertips along the map of Korea, multiple pins of different colors were spread throughout the map. Only the alpha knew what each pin meant and why each string connected them, it was an intricate web of information solely related to his missing omega and nobody else.

               The alpha had been stripped down to his most primal form and all he could think of was _revenge_.

               -.-.-

               Jimin wouldn’t categize himself as a morning person, but being a barista often called him to work early. He worked morning shifts close to every day before his classes with Thursday being his only exception, he even worked doubles on weekends. Though he was only paid minimum wage with how many hours he worked a week the pay slowly ads up. Not to mention he works evenings at the club and night shifts every other night at the book and music café.

               The real problem about this café job was how far away from his apartment it was, he also couldn’t spare the money for the bus so walking was his only option. He didn’t mind per se, but it was tedious. He couldn’t lose his job he had rent to pay and suppressants to buy, so walking three miles to his job was the only option he had.

               He liked working at the café, not a lot of students from his school showed up and the staff was generally nice to him. His boss was okay too, sometimes she would pack up leftover pastries for him to take home to share with Jungkook. He liked working there, but sometimes there were unpleasant situations.

               There wasn’t one omega out there who hadn’t been harassed at some point in their lives and he was no exception, be it at work or on the street, this time it was at work. At many jobs where you have to face customers head-on omegas were the face of the operation because they are very easy to approach and tend to make other people feel at ease. By doing so they can be put at a disadvantage if a more forward costumer approached them. 

               He was two hours into his shift when it happened. He was sending glares to the clock wishing that time would go by faster so he could hurry up and get ready for his first class at eleven. He had actually gotten a decent meal in because of the groceries that were delivered that were last weekend, and decent night of sleep due to the fluffy blankets added to their nest. Yet he was feeling a bit antsy.

               Jungkook came home last night with two packs of suppressants and Jimin’s new wallet in his pocket. The younger had taken it upon himself to spend the money for their own good, yet the morality in this situation was in the grey area so Jimin wasn’t too fond of the situation. In the end, he still took a pill from the package.

               The café was weirdly empty today, normally he would be rushing around to make sure all the customers were getting their drinks on time, yet the establishment was deserted. He drummed his fingers on the counter and eyed the pastries enclosed in the glass container, the blueberry scone looked very appetizing. Normally his stomach would be grumbling but he had eaten a full breakfast this morning which was an unusual treat.

               The bell above the door gave a sharp trill as the glass door was opened, “Welcome!” Jimin greeted the customer. An alpha girl that was definitely younger than him with long hair walked in, she was defiantly stylish and had an almost cocky air about her. She was pretty without a doubt but something about her just didn’t sit right with him, but she was a costumer so he would have to put on a fake smile and serve her.

               “Oh Oppa, you’re a cutie, aren’t you?” the girl leaned against the counter and fluttered her eyelashes at Jimin, she was letting off alpha pheromones like crazy and it stung Jimin’s nose. He didn’t like that she referred to him as “Oppa” because she was a person he just met and he hadn’t granted her the right to call him so.

               “Um…thanks,” he politely smiled at her, he just wanted his shift to be over with already. “What can I get you today?” she hummed and shifted her hips while looking at the board that had all the drink options written on them.

               “I would like a medium-sized iced skinny hazelnut macchiato with sugar-free syrup, an extra shot of caffeine, with light ice and no whip, also can I get that blueberry scone and…your number?” she grinned and Jimin decided he didn’t like the color of lipstick she was wearing.

               “Can I get a name for your order?” he didn’t really want to know her name.

               “Nancy,” she purred. He scribbled that on her cup and purposely spelled the name wrong. He went about making the drink and he felt the alpha’s eyes on him the whole time, it made him shiver. It wasn’t the first time he had been hit on at work and he doubts it will be the last time either, he knew that his looks weren’t half bad and he was unclaimed, it made him an easy target.

               He took the last blueberry scone for the shelf and bagged it up for her, he handed it to the alpha with her coffee. She purposely brushed her hand against his when she grabbed the cup and Jimin was _this_ close to yeeting the whole cup at her face. “Oppa,” she whined, “you didn’t write down your number.” She crossed her arms and pushed up her breasts in an attempt to entice the omega, jokes on her he was gayer than a rainbow slinky wrapped around Elton John’s leg.

               “I don’t have a phone,” he responded curtly and the alpha pouted.

               “What a shame,” she puffed out her cheeks and pursed her lips, Jimin knew what a begging face looked like, he was the expert after all, so it wouldn’t work on him. She pulled out her phone and checked the time, “What a shame,” she repeated, “looks like I have to go, Oppa, until next time.” She blew a kiss at him and left quickly.

               The moment she was out of sight Jimin pretended to slap the kiss out of the air and let out a loud sigh. He deserves a raise.

 

-.-.-

 

               Nancy sipped her coffee with a pleased hum, the pretty omega knew how to make her order well. She dialed a number on her phone and held it to her ear as she walked down the street, “Hello?”

               “Hello leader, I’ve got some great news!” she took another sip of her coffee.

               “Oh? What would that be?”

               “That intel we got, Bangtan’s new little pets? I found one of them.”

               “Did you now? Good job Nancy, what did you gather?”

               “His name is Park Jimin, and is outrageously pretty for an omega, but he is weak. He doesn’t belong to the type of world that we live in.”

               “All the more reason to bring him into it.”

               “When the battle goes is finished, can I keep him for myself?”

               “I don’t see why not?”

               “Yay! I’ve always wanted a little pet.”

-.-.-

               Seokjin was an extremely skilled field man, he was unexpectedly a master of stealth and hadn’t missed his mark in years. He could collect information in no time and wouldn’t even bat an eye when breaking someone’s neck. Yet really somehow, he ended up as a glorified secretary for two alphas who give off a sense of maturity, but honestly, they’re not.

               For example, the supposed meeting that he’s supposed to be in right now was not how a traditional meeting was supposed to go. Taehyung had somehow managed to sit upside down in his chair and is attempting to balance a pen on his nose. Yoongi he was pretty sure fell asleep almost twenty minutes into the meeting judging by the amount of drool that has piled onto the table. How do these guys run Bangtan, the mafia of Korea? One day he’s going to smack both of them with his pile of papers, but that day is not today.

               “…and that is how the Busan branch is doing, and for our final piece…what are you going to give Jungkook and Jimin before you leave?” Taehyung spasmed so hard at Jungkook’s name that he fell out of his chair and kicked Yoongi awake in the process.

               “Fucking- _dammit Taehyung!_ ” Yoongi shouted while cradling the back of his head. Jin sighed loudly and slammed his file a few times on the table to get their attention.

               “You two are overgrown children-”

               “Then what would you call yourself?”

               “-Who needs to learn how to respect their elders when they’re talking,” Jin slapped the taller alpha with his files, “One day you guys are going to be in a pinch because you didn’t listen to me and I’m not going to come save your asses.”

               “But Hyung, you love us.”

               “No, I don’t, keep this up and I’ll start gossiping with Jimin and Jungkook about you two,” the two alphas immediately straightened up, “That’s what I fucking thought. Now then, you’re leaving for Jeonju in two days, and you need to give Jiminie and Gukkie their gift before you leave, and I’ve already prepared your next gift.” He fished two cell phones out of his pocket and placed them on the table.

               Taehyung snatched one from Jin’s hand, “Hell yeah, I can get nudes from Bunny now.”

               “That’s not why we’re giving it to them.”

               “I know, but it’s one of the perks.” Taehyung fiddled with the phone and frowned when he didn’t see his contact already preset into the phone, “Why am I not in here?” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

               “’Cause they don’t know we are doing this for them. They have to ask for our numbers on their own. That being said, these need to be delivered by tonight so I can sext Jimin as soon as possible.”

               “Why do all alphas think with their dicks?” Jin sighed and removed the phones from their hands, “I’ll have someone send these over immediately.” He moved to stand but Yoongi stopped him.

               “Jin-hyung, do me a favor,” he handed a thick pile of papers to the beta, “deliver this to Namjoon,” Jin bristled, “he needs it for Jeonju.”

               “Can’t…can't someone else do it.”

               “Do you see anyone else in here?” the conference room was empty since they kicked everyone else out once they started their meeting, “Jin-hyung, I know your past with Namjoon, and I’m half doing this because he needs these documents but I’m also sending you so you two can get your shit together. I’m sick of your heartbreaking pining shit clouding up the office.”

               “Go get your man Jin-hyung,” Taehyung leaned over the desk with a shit eating grin. Jin was staring at the floor in mortification, he couldn’t do it. He wasn’t ready to face the love of his life again not after the life-changing mistake that he made long ago.

               Jin set the papers that Yoongi gave him on the table, bowed and walked out of the room without a word. When he was far enough away, he leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. The wound was still fresh even though their break up happen just over a year and a half ago and he remembered it like it was yesterday.

               He was going through a sort of midlife crisis or identity problems, he wasn’t sure but it was definitely what caused it. He thought he could do something more with his life, and the Namjoon was the only thing keeping him tied down. Oh, how wrong he was, Seoul was home, _Namjoon_ was home. He couldn’t do better because he was already at his best.

               Facing the beta now was mortifying, he was still in love with him, but how could he ever make it up to his former fiancé? The answer was he couldn’t.

                             

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh hi? It's been a while huh? A lot of stuff has happened since I last posted.
> 
> 1\. I finished exams  
> 2\. Moved back home for the summer  
> 3\. Started my online summer courses  
> 4\. Got a part-time job (but it feels like a full-time job with how much they're working me)  
> 5\. I saw BTS at Soldier Field!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> My job works me so much that I haven't been able to write that much, fanfic doesn't pay the bills I hope you guys can understand. 
> 
> Anyway, there are still a lot of chapters left, but I already have a few ideas for what I want to do next. I'll put a poll up on Twitter when we start nearing the end so you guys can help me decide what I'll write next.
> 
> I normally try to post at midnight my time but I'm tired and I have work tomorrow so here it is a little early.
> 
>  EDIT: I do not allow reposts or translations of my works without permission!!!!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SlyBlueSkyBlue)


	7. You’re All Mine and I'm All Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?

Jungkook could confidently say that the restaurant he worked at is the incarnate of hell and his boss was the devil himself. He was a disrespectful ass to omegas and woman and pretty much anyone he doesn’t deem worthy enough for his attention. On top of it all, the food was shit, the decorations were tacky, and the ingredient storage was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. He was sure that Gordon Ramsay himself wouldn’t be able to fix this restaurant.

               “I’m sorry about that sir,” he removed the wagyu dish, it was actually plain steak bought in mass amounts from a grocery store, with the intent to take it back to the kitchen, “Would you like me to put it back on the grill? Or get you something else?”

               “No thank you, I would just like the check please,” the man grimaced as he looked at the dish, it was raw and tasted frozen.

               “Of course, sir, I’ll be right back with that,” he left with the plate and dreaded the confrontation with the head chef. He couldn’t take a critique and blamed everyone for his mistakes, on top of that he called it “fine dining,” this was a college town no one could afford an 89,000 won steak. The problem was the entire staff was scared to death of him, and avoided him at all costs.

               He entered the kitchen and took a deep breath as he approached the living nightmare himself. “Chef Bok,” he addressed the burly man, “table twelve sent their wagyu back,” the chef gritted his teeth, “They said it tasted frozen.”

               “It was hot when it came out,” he snarled, “what the fuck happened?”

               “I-I…”

               “As expected of a dumb omega,” he took the plate and throw it in the sink, the sound of ceramic shattering could be heard outside the kitchen, “you don’t even fucking look like an omega,” he pushed at Jungkook’s arms and he quickly hid them behind his back, “what’s with all this muscle, and your height. What are you an alpha wannabe? You’re a shame to your sub gender,” Jungkook looked down at the ground, his eyes suddenly feeling hot “Get out of my kitchen before I throw you out.”

               Jungkook couldn’t get out of there fast enough, tears had already formed and threatened to fall. “Can you please bring this to table twelve, and can you tell the front of the house to not seat me for a bit,” he pushed the check into the hands of a friend of his on the wait staff and ran out the back door of the alleyway. He broke down immediately and slid to the dirty ground.

               If he had any sore spots it would be his body structure compared to his sub gender. He didn’t look like an omega in anyway except for maybe his baby face. This is why he was jealous of Jimin, he was the perfect omega with his short structure, slim shoulders, and soft features. Jungkook was the opposite.

               Omegas were known not to gain muscles easily, yet Jungkook was riddled with them. He was also taller than most of the people in his sub gender and from afar he was often mistaken as a beta or an alpha. In fact, all his life he was a raised to be an alpha, and when he presented as an omega when he was eighteen it wasn’t a happy day…

               He personally didn’t see anything wrong with his appearance but apparently the rest of the world did. He was too much of a beta to be considered an omega, too much of an omega to be considered a beta. He felt like he was floating in between the sub genders because he wanted it to be true to his omega instincts but his appearance betrayed him.

               A sob pushed past his lips and he pushed the heel of his palm into his eye to wipe away the hot tears falling. “Fuck,” he sniffed and pulled his legs into his chest and made himself small. He really hoped no one passing by the alley looked in and saw him crying. It was embarrassing, he ju-

               “Bun?” just his luck, the person he would hate to see him like this saw him. He looked up and saw Taehyung stopped midstride at the end of the alley. He looked gorgeous as always in a pressed white button down and silk vest. His dark dress pants were fitted to legs and his dress shoes were shined well. His suit jacket was slung around his shoulders and blew in the frigid wind. Instead of the normal silver jewelry he was wrapped in pearls. Pearl necklaces, bracelets, earrings, everything.

               The alpha took one look at the omega’s trembling form and strode down the alley followed closely by his entourage. He scooped Jungkook up and placed his head in the crook of Taehyung’s neck, the soothing scent of spices quickly calmed Jungkook’s sobbing into whimpers. “Oh, Bunny what happened,” he placed his hands on the omega’s checks and rubbed his thumbs in circular motions, “who did this to you?”

               “I-I’m sorry,” he surged forward and rubbed, his face back and forth over the alpha’s scent gland.

               “You have nothing to apologize for,” he placed his hand in the dark hair of the omega and gripped it tightly, “tell me what happened.”

               “My stupid boss,” he whimpered, “he called me a sh-shame to omegas, and an alpha wannabe because I’m muscular. All because a costumer complained about his food.” Taehyung’s arms tightened around the omega.

               “Did he now?” his tone was dark and on the verge of murderous, “This restaurant?” he jerked his head towards the building and Kook nodded, a thrill of something ran down his spine. “I was just looking for lunch anyway, let me go pay a visit. As long as you’ll be my server of course.”

               “Of course,” Kook whipped the dirt from the ground off his pants, “request for me when you go to the hostess stand, and tell them I’m expecting you.” Taehyung pulled the omega into a quick kiss before turning away and walking to the door of the restaurant followed closely by his entourage of men in suits. Jungkook wiped his tears away quickly and went back into the restaurant.

               He walked into the front of the house just in time to see a hostess seating Taehyung at one of the larger tables in his area. He idled for a few minutes before he approached the table. The alpha noticed him first and grinned his beautiful boxy smile at him. “Hi I’m Jungkook and I’ll be your server for today. Our sp-”

               “Baby boy you don’t have to tell me the specials I already know what I want,” Taehyung propped his head against his hand and gazed up at Jungkook. The omega glanced at his still closed menu and furrowed his brow.

               “But you haven’t e-”

               “I want you.” Jungkook promptly shut up and brought his hands up to cover his red face, Taehyung reached up and brushed his hand over Jungkook’s red ears with a chuckle, “I’m kidding,” he wasn’t, “I’m actually going have the fillet, medium well please, along with your house salad. Also, I’d like a bottle of pinot noir, brand doesn’t matter but preferably something from France, and whatever these guys want.” Jungkook quickly wrote down the multiple orders. “And Bunny, mention my name to the chef for me.”

               “Yes, Hyung. I’ll be right back with your wine.” He quickly went to the computer and input the order, once he submitted it, he made his way to the kitchen to confront the chef. “Chef Bok?” the chef in question raised his head with a glare, “Table thirty-four is for Kim Taehyung.”

               The waiter had never seen the chef freeze, but in this moment he did. He looked at Jungkook with wide eyes and dropped his sauce covered wooden spoon on the metal counter. He was shaking in fear it seemed, and Jungkook raised an eyebrow. He knew Taehyung was rich, maybe he had a hand in the restaurant somewhere so he was afraid to disappoint him?

               That didn’t even sound right to him, but he chose to give the alpha the benefit of the doubt. He trusted him more than Chef Bok any day. “Did you say Kim Taehyung?” the chef’s voice was quiet, “As in the one of the CEOs of Bangtan Enterprises?” That was a new one, he looked at the chef in confusion, “You know the alpha, deep voice, decently tall?” he nodded and the chef slammed his hand on the table.

               “Shit!” he quickly turned away and started preparing the food. Jungkook, still dumbfounded by what just happened, left for where they kept the wine. He pulled out a bottle that he thought would suit the alpha’s taste, though it was on the pricier side, he thought Taehyung could afford it judging by what he’s seen up until now.

               “Hyung,” he greeted as he approached the table again and the alpha immediately stopped whatever conversation he was having with the men he was with and gave Jungkook his full attention, it made him feel kind of special. “I hope you’ll like this one,” he held up the bottle, “I’m not the best at picking wine…”

               “I’m sure whatever you picked will be amazing,” he loosely placed his hand on the Jungkook’s waist as the omega poured the wine into the proper glass. Once he was done the alpha took the glass and sipped the wine. He let out a pleased hum that made a curl of pride go through the waiter’s chest, “Good job, Bun, it’s delicious,” he then held the glass up to the omega, “taste it.”

               “I’m not-”

               “Bunny, you won’t get in trouble,” there was that tone again, as if he was speaking about something Jungkook didn’t know about. He tentatively took the glass from his hands and took a sip; he personally wasn’t a wine fan but this one was on the sweeter side and he found it strangely…good.

               “It’s good…” he stared at the dark wine in the glass, “I like it.” Taehyung hummed and took the glass from his hands and set it on the table.

               “Looks like we have an audience…” he heard Taehyung mumble and he looked around, he didn’t see anyone staring at them, or feel it for that matter, maybe it was just Hyung’s imagination? “You better get back to work, I’m sure you have other guests.” Kook looked around and sure enough a party of three was being sat in his area. He didn’t really want to leave though…

Apparently, his feelings were evident on his face because a little chuckle left Taehyung’s lips, “I’ll be right here, don’t worry.” Jungkook nodded lightly and left the table to go great his other guests. Taehyung could almost imagine cute little bunny ears flopping sadly as he watched his omega’s retreating figure. “So cute.”

The food came out faster than usual and when Jungkook picked it up he was iffy on the quality of the food; he was no connoisseur but he was pretty sure that one of the steaks was burned. Typical of their cook, he would have to send it back. Two other waiters followed him out as he approached the table, they handed out the company’s food while Jungkook gave out alpha’s food.

“House salad,” he placed the plate in front of him, “and the fillet.” Looking at it now he realized how pathetic it looked with the wilted lettuce and burned meat, “I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault, Bunny. Would you mind getting the chef for me?” That was a new one, normally people would ask for the manger, not the chef himself. He walked back to the kitchen and stood in front of the line timidly.

“Um…Kim Taehyung wants to see you,” Chef Bok looked a mix of shitting himself and blowing his top.

“How the hell were you able to fuck up an order while walking you piece of shit,” the Chef handed the saucepan he was holding to another cook on the line and marched out from behind the counter, “If this goes bad in any way shape or form, it’s all on you. He is a very important customer and we want him to be on our good side, a good recommendation from him means _I_ could get a raise.” He was already the highest payed employee after the mangers, he really didn’t need that raise, Jungkook had even heard that he recently bought a large house completely with cash. Yeah, the chef was fine.

“Kim-ssi,” Chef Bok greeted, Taehyung set his phone down on the table and looked at the chef apathetically, “thank you for coming to our restaurant,” what a suck up, Jungkook rolled his eyes from where he stood behind the chef.

“I wish I could say it’s been a pleasure,” His voice was monotone as he spoke to the chef, Jungkook suppressed a gasp or a chuckle because nobody, _nobody_ , talked to the chef like that.

“I apologize for whatever my staff has done,” his eyes shot to the omega in a harsh glare, “I ho-”

“It wasn’t the staff,” he looked past the man and smiled fondly at Jungkook, “Bunny, come here,” he crooked a finger, beckoning the omega to him. He went gladly and Taehyung pulled him down into his lap, he then tucked Jungkook head over his scent gland away from the shocked express of Chef Bok, “My _boyfriend_ is not at fault here,” he placed a kiss that was mostly a smirk to Jungkook’s forehead. “The problem is my food was burned and my salad was disgusting, and I’m absolutely appalled of your treatment towards your staff.  I’m not just talking about my boyfriend, but what I’ve seen while I’ve been here.”

He adjusted Jungkook so that he was straddling Taehyung’s lap and most of all facing away from the chef, “You’re a fucking joke, thinking that you are above everyone here. Get off your high horse fucker, because you don’t have talent to back up your personality. Hell, if you worked for me you wouldn’t even have been the building for five minutes cause I don’t tolerate people like you.” He slid his hands up to Jungkook’s upper thighs and stood up. The omega flailed for a few seconds before wrapping his appendages around the alpha. “I’m leaving and taking my omega with me, good luck trying to get business after this.”

With that last word the alpha left the restaurant with a fuming chef in his wake. “You cannot-”

“Boys, you know what to do,” his entourage branched away and blocked the chef from view. Jungkook wasn’t sure what happened next because they turned a corner and the restaurant was gone from view, he was pretty sure that he will never see it again.

“I think I just lost my job…” Jungkook mumbled into Tae’s neck.

“Oh, you definitely did…I’m sorry about that.” He spoke with a lot more affection then he had been earlier.

“Never mind that, I can find another job…but I do have a question,” several actually but this was the most prominent, “You called me your…boyfriend,” his ears turned red as he spoke. Taehyung came to a stop in front of his car, he used one hand to open the door and placed Jungkook in the passenger seat. He closed the door and moved around to the other side and into the driver seat.

“Are you okay with me calling you that? Because I would really like to call you mine. I’m not going to lie to you, after our first date I was already debating on buying a collar,” Jungkook inhaled sharply, “I want you, I don’t think you know just how badly I do.”

“I…” Jungkook started “I would like to wear your collar. Not anytime soon, but eventually I think I would like it.” The boxy smile broke out on the alpha’s face.

“If I wasn’t driving this car right now I would smoother you with kisses.” A blush burned his ears as a matching smile appeared on his lips. He pushed the heels of his hands over the pockets of his jeans and felt the hard rectangle of his new phone.

“Oh, Hyung,” he pulled out the silver iPhone, “I got a cellphone…can I have your number?” Taehyung smirked and rattled off the set of digits and glanced Jungkook’s way as he input it; he acted like he didn’t see the heart emoji Jungkook put besides his name.

“Bun, I do have something to tell you,” he rolled to a stop at a light he knew was longer, “I’m going out of town for a little while, I’m not sure how long.” He could feel the pretty eyes of the omega burn into his side profile.

“Will you text me…and call me? Please?” Jungkook’s hand crept over the center console and reached with his fingers in the alpha’s direction. Tae being the God send that he is reached over and laced their fingers together.

“Of course, I will,” he brought their joined hands together and kissed Jungkook a few times. The places that his lips touched burned, he was sure that his scent was going crazy. “As for now I’m bringing you back to my place. I hope you don’t mind spending the night because honestly I’m not going to let you go right now.”

-.-.-

**To: Boss**

(1:12) Hey boss I’ve got some good news :)

**To: Me**

(1:34) Do you now?

**To: Boss**

(1:35) I was at a somewhat nice restaurant for today and I saw a very interesting person

(1:35) V from Bangtan!

(1:35) That’s not all

(1:35) He was alllllllll over an omega

(1:36) Even had the head chef beat up for insulting him!

(1:36) Though the chef was pretty mean to the omega

**To: Me**

(1:37) Is that so

(1:37) That makes two omegas that Bangtan has a soft spot for.

(1:37) Come back immediately

(1:38) I have a plan

-.-.-

               Jimin decided after all that inner arguing to use the money that was gifted to them. After the bills were payed, suppressants were bpought, and rent for the next few months was set aside, he checked with Jungkook to make sure he didn’t have any big plans for the money. Using the some of the excess, he went out and shopped for clothes for the first time in forever.

               He only bought a few things though, a light jacket, a new pair of pants, and above all clothes and equipment for his dance class. Nothing high quality or anything but perfectly functionally. So, walking into class in his brand-new clothing was very satisfying to say the least. People normally judge him as soon as he walks, but to see the surprise on their faces was so damn satisfying.  

               Hoseok let out a whistle when he saw Jimin walk in, “Looking good Chim,” Jimin felt the fabric of the oversized purple t-shirt and the exercise leggings, they were perfect for moving and overall dancing. They weren’t flashy but they didn’t need to be, he wasn’t trying to show off…okay maybe just a bit. Just to prove a point.

               He placed his new bag down to the side and checked the time on his new phone. “Oh, this old thing?” he joked as he stood up. “I just got it.”

               “I can see that,” he smacked Jimin’s ass. In retaliation he hit the TA’s shoulder. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on top of the bag not caring that it might get wrinkled by how it landed. He walked closer to the mirror and claimed a place to stretch before his class started. Hoseok plopped down beside him stretched with him. “So,” he started, “you and Yoongi-hyung, huh?”

               Jimin flailed so violently that his hand accidently grazed the beta’s cheek, after apologizing profusely he hung his head in embarrassment before nodding ever so slightly. “How did you know?”

               “I’m sure you’ve noticed that his scent is stronger than most people’s,” boy did he, “it lingers on you a lot, I’m sure he’s been subtly scenting you. Honestly, I’m surprised he hasn’t fully scented you yet, he’s so fucking possessive. Has he asked to scent you yet?”

               “No…we are taking it…slow, for my sake,” Jimin fiddled with the hem of his shirt, “I haven’t been in relationship in a long time, but I think I’m going to ask him to scent me the next time we see each other.”

               “You might want to do it so-”

               “Good morning!” the teacher greeted as she walked into the room. Their conversation ended immediately though Jimin was still curious to what he was about to say.

               The lesson went by smoothly until about thirty-five minutes in when a rap on the door paused the class. The teacher was slightly irked as she walked away from the front of the class and towards the door to the classroom. A man in a store uniform stood on the other side. He was holding a large bouquet of roses in varying shades of red, it took up most of his arm space and was tied together with a dark maroon bow.

               What really caught the eye of the people in his class was the suit bag that the man was holding. The Armani logo was on the side of the bag and a note was taped to the front, “I have a delivery for Park Jimin?” everyone turned to the omega in shock. A deep blush broke out across his face along with a wide smile. He felt a push against his back, probably Hoseok, urging him forward.

               Jimin walked forward and carefully took the roses from the man as if they might break under his touch. He took a deep whiff the pretty flowers and held them close, he then took the Armani bag and read the note on it.

_Please wear this tonight_

_I’m taking you to dinner after your class_

_Don’t worry I already made arrangements for you_

_-Yoongi_

               He squeezed the note tight in his hands, “Your boyfriend is so sweet, Jimin-ssi,” the teacher cooed over the pretty flowers and note. “I want to see the suit!”

               “But what about class,” a beta that particularly made his life hell called from the back.

               “Oh shush, we weren’t doing anything super important anyway,” she tugged on his arm and brought him to the center of the room and sat him down. “Show us the suit.” Jimin chuckled bashfully and opened the zipper of the bag.

               He pulled out a sleek black suit made out of soft fabric, probably a mix of wool and cashmere. The jacket had a large dip in the neckline and fastened low on the body, the waistline was cinched in and it matched elegantly with the high waisted trousers. When he would put it on it would elegantly show off his figure. A crisp white button down paired with a slim black tie also hung in the bag. It was also obviously expensive, even if the designer logo wasn’t on the side of the bag just looking at the clothing you could tell.

               Another note fell out of the bag with it, he picked it and felt Hoseok lean over his shoulder to read it with him.

_I didn’t know your size, one day we’ll have you properly measured._

               The faint scent of the alpha wafted off the card and Jimin resisted the urge to take a deep breath of it in front of his peers. “Wow, your alpha must have some pretty deep pockets,” someone sneered from the back.

               “Yeah he does!” Hoseok cheered, “Jimin snagged himself my best friend who is also a chaebol.” He threw and arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, “I’m so glad I introduced you two. I’m definitely going to doll you up tonight, Yoongi is going to choke.”

               “Wait, Yoongi?” a girl piped up from the back, “As in Min Yoongi, the handsome alpha transfer in the music department?”

               “You know him?” Jimin couldn’t help but feel a little smug.

               “Of course! Everyone has been trying figure out if he’s single, but he won’t give anyone the time of day.”

               “Well now we know,” someone muttered. The teacher checked her watch, before announcing an early dismissal.

               “It’s date night for me too,” she smirked before picking up her bag and leaving the class. Hoseok quickly tugged Jimin away after he grabbed his stuff and pushed him towards the third-floor bathrooms because they were barely used by the members of his dance class. The omega showers were empty and Hobi shouldn’t have followed him in but he did anyway

               “Hyung you can’t be-”

“It’s fine Chim, no one’s here anyway.”

“But still-”

“Just go shower, I’m going to set up your outfit.”

Jimin made sure that he showered thoroughly, he wasn’t planning for a date after his dance class. Hell, he was supposed to have a shift at Gloss tonight but apparently Yoongi had already taken care of that. He didn’t want to be sweaty or smell bad, that would be so awful. After he deemed himself clean enough, he got out of the shower and dried himself off. He wrapped in the towel around his waist and stepped out where Hobi was waiting with a blow dryer.

“I told Yoongi to hold off for a while on picking you up for a bit, so have about an hour to make you super fucking hot.” He had somehow managed to round up a ton of makeup, a blow dryer, hair products, and a chair for him to sit on.

“Where did you get all this?”

“I have friends in the theater department, they ran some stuff over for me.” He sat Jimin down in the chair and got to work. “Have you ever considered dying your hair?”

“I want to, but I really can’t afford it.”

“What color would you dye it?”

“Promise not to laugh?”

“Cross my heart,” He used the blow dryer to cross his heart instead of his hands.

“…Pink, I want to dye it like a light pink, like a cotton candy color.”

“Aw that would be so cute Chim, Yoons would bust the fattest nut to be honest.”

“Hyung!”

“I’m not wrong,” he brought a round brush into the mix to dry his hair better, “Chim, listen, you already have the stereotypical body of a sexy and soft omega and putting pink in your hair would make you so cute that every alpha would be after you. Yoongi is super fucking possessive, but he doesn’t exactly show it until what he wants is threatened.”

Jimin shifted in his seat, he kind of liked the idea of someone being possessive of him, he didn’t have a manhandling kink for nothing after all.

Thirty minutes later his hair was done and most of his makeup was on, “Where did you learn how to do this?”

“I had a dark time in high school where I wanted to do drag professionally.”

“You wh-”

“Done!” he stepped back and admired his work. He had set Jimin up with bold eye makeup, he sported a dark smoky eye with an emphasis on the eyeliner. It really made his eyes pop and matched the suit. His lips were lined in a light pink and were perfectly kissable. His hair was parted on the right and his forehead was exposed. In all honesty he looked pretty damn sexy. “Let’s get you in that suit, yeah?”

Once it was on, he looked like an expensive bitch, he only wished he had some jewelry to go with it. “Damn Chim, if Yoongi-hyung didn’t all ready have his hands on your ass figuratively and literally I would consider sweeping you off your feet.”

“Aw Hyung I would totally date you but you don’t have a knot.” Hoseok sputtered when Jimin said that.

“I doll you up and make you look hot for my Hyung and this is the thanks I get? Wow, I’m hurt.”

“Truth hurts.”

“Fuck off.”

-.-.-

_Fuck shit damn, that’s one hot omega._

Yoongi stared at Jimin as he approached looking like his living wet dream, but 112 times hotter. He had his dance bag hanging off one shoulder and the bouquet clutched to his chest. “Baby,” Yoongi breathed out, “You look…” he couldn’t express it but he hoped his expression did. A small giggle left Jimin’s full lips as he walked into the alpha’s embrace.

“Hi Hyung,” he whispered and slid his free arm around his neck. Yoongi quickly dropped a peck to lips, then another, and another, until it was just one long slow kiss. It was perfect and wonderful until _someone_ cleared their throat.

“Hi, yes, remember me? Jung Hoseok?” he was still dressed in his practice clothes as he stood there judging the pair, “I’m still here.” Jimin hid his shy smile in Yoongi’s neck as said person let out a loud groan.

“Dammit Hobi, let me kiss my boy in peace.” The beta rolled his eyes, as Yoongi pulled Jimin into another kiss that was broken by smiles.

“You two love birds have fun on your date, see you in class Chim. See you sometime Hyung.” He walked off with a wave and left the couple by their lonesome. 

“Thanks for the flowers, Hyung, and the suit,” he said as he pulled out of the embrace. Yoongi made a motion for him to do a twirl and Jimin did obediently. Fuck, his ass and thighs looked so good in those pants, if Yoongi was a weaker man he probably would’ve popped a boner right then and there. He was a patient man; he knew how to wait for what he wanted.

“I have a big night planned for us, Angel, and don’t worry I already got you out of work.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Hm, I think I’m going to keep it a surprise for now.”  He led Jimin to the passenger seat and opened the door for him, once they were both in the car, he started it up and drove in the direction of the city.

They made small talk on the way, nothing too deep, just light banter that ended with a flush on Jimin’s face. They ended up at what looked like an extremely fancy restaurant, Jimin stared wide eyed at the place as they pulled up to the valet. “Hey, Baby, it’ll be fine, I have everything covered,” he reassured.

“If you say so, Hyung,” the alpha valet opened the door and Jimin stepped out. He watched the young guy gulp as he made eye contact with Jimin, he opened his mouth to say something, but Yoongi was at his side in an instant. He wrapped an arm around Jimin’s waist and glared at the valet as he handed the keys over.

“Come on, Angel,” he tugged him into the restaurant and Jimin nuzzled his head into Yoongi’s shoulder. The inside of the restaurant was beautiful with marble flooring and bronze pillars. The many tables were covered in white cloth and expensive china lined the counters, what really caught his eyes was the large dance floor. A stage with live music was set up with the dance floor in front of it, all the tables were positioned around it and there were clear aisles to get to the floor. Several couples were dancing on the floor while they waited for their food, it was a very intimate atmosphere and Jimin loved it.

“Hi do you have reservations?” the friendly hostess greeted as they approached.

“Yes, two for Min?” the hostess’s eyes bulged as he spoke.

“Right, yes of course,” the hostess scrambled for menus, “right this way,” she led them to a table that was away from the majority of the crowd “here we are, your server will be here momentarily.” Yoongi, being the gentleman that he is, made sure to pull out the chair for Jimin before sitting down.

“This place is beautiful,” Jimin looked around as he said so.

“I had a feeling you would like it,” Yoongi opened the menu and browsed the selections, “I figured we could dance while we wait for food.”

“I would love that,” Jimin giggled, he eyed the menu and the prices made him want to cower.

“Angel,” he called and it pulled Jimin away from his shock, “Don’t worry, I have everything covered.” He had repeated that same sentence over and over but Jimin still had a hard time believing it.

“Okay, if you’re sure…” he hid his face behind the menu.

“Order what ever you want.” Soon the server popped up and took their order. When they were done, the blond scooted his chair back and walked around to Jimin’s side.

“May I have this dance?” The smile on his face almost hurt as he took Yoongi’s outstretched hand. The pretty gummy smile he had seen a few times reappeared and Jimin felt his cheeks burn. He was led to the middle of the dance floor, “I don’t really know how to do this…”

“It’s okay, just…” he took Yoongi’s hands and placed them on his waist and then pushed their chests together while sliding his arms around the Alpha’s neck. They slowly rocked side to side and Jimin tucked his head into Yoongi’s shoulder. They didn’t really talk, but they didn’t need to, they were blissfully happy. From where he was positioned Jimin could smell the content pheromones that Yoongi was putting off and Jimin purred in response.

Yoongi pushed him away slightly, but before the omega could get confused, he led him into a spin under his arm and pulled him back into his space. “God, you don’t know what you do to me.”

He trembled in Yoongi’s arms; the constant touching was making him feel dizzy. “I think I have an idea,” he reached up and pressed a kiss to the alpha’s cheek, “because you do the same to me.”

“Baby,” he pulled the smaller man tighter against him, “I know we said we would take it slow, but I don’t think I can take another second of knowing that you aren’t officially mine.” Jimin hummed.

“Today,” he started, “when your gifts came, thank you again by the way, my dance class teacher called you my boyfriend, and I…I didn’t correct her. I really liked that feeling of having someone to call my own, so if you want to call me yours you can, as long as I can call you mine.”

“Fuck, Angel, _yes._ Of course, you’re all mine and I'm all yours.”

-.-.-

               It took about thirty minutes for their food to come out and Jimin almost had forgotten the purpose of them being here, he was too caught up in dancing with his boyfriend (boyfriend!). The dinner itself was delicious and costed as much as a pack of suppressants does, but all good things must come to an end.

               The loaded themselves into the car, “Angel,” Yoongi’s face was grim and Jimin could tell that it was time for a serious conversation. “I hate to tell you this, but someone fucked up part of my company and I’ll be gone for a while because I need to fix it.” Jimin physically wilted at the news.

               “Oh…” he clutched the fabric of his pants, he shouldn’t feel this devastated, the downside of being an omega is how out of control his feelings get. “I guess it can’t be helped…”

               “I’m sorry, but I was thinking, would you like to spend the night at my place tonight. I don’t want to let you go just yet.” he didn’t take his eyes off the road as he spoke but he reached over and placed a hand on Jimin’s thigh. Jimin gaped at him until they hit a red light and Yoongi turned to look at him.

               “I-I okay, sure, let me just…” he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jungkook that he wouldn’t be home tonight. He got a reply almost immediately that the younger also wouldn’t be home tonight.

               Yoongi drove into a parking garage inside a large building in the heart of the city. Once he parked, he escorted Jimin inside where a guard greeted them and lead them to the elevator.  He pressed the button for the top floor, “Pent house?” Jimin joked.

               “Actually, I own this whole building, but I live on the top floor.” Jimin choked. The elevator moved quickly and soon they were deposited right into Yoongi’s apartment. Everything was sleek and modern with glass and black marble. Large windows framed the entirety of the apartment and Jimin assumed that when the sun was out, he wouldn’t even need to turn the lights on. Out of everything though what really caught his eye was the large grand piano sitting where two windows connected.

               He had barely taken one step into the place when the overwhelming smoky scent hit him. It caused his head to go woozy and he stumbled a bit while going in. “You okay?” Yoongi caught his arm and balanced him.

               “Yeah,” Jimin said breathlessly, “Your scent…it’s just… _strong._ ” Jimin felt high, he had never smoked but the feeling he had was what he believed it to be like. His mind was cloudy in a good way and he felt giggly and like he was walking on air.

               “It is my house,” He chuckled and ruffled his hair, “I’m sure you would like to wash up for the night,” he tugged Jimin towards a hallway, “and get out of that suit, they can get stuffy.” He led him to what he assumed was Yoongi’s room, the walls were dark but the large windows would bring in a lot of light during the day. Silk sheets covered the bed and was topped with a multitude of blankets, the fluffiest pillows he’s ever seen were also on the bed. Low bedside tables were on both sides and a long shelf was hung above the bed. Jimin had to resist throwing himself on the soft blankets and breathe in the scent.

               “The bathroom is right through that door, I’ll set out some clothes for you to change into, meet me in the kitchen after?”

               “Okay, Hyung,” he scurried into the bathroom while Yoongi went into his closet. He pulled out a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a huge white shirt. The shirt was a few sizes too big for him and a favorite of his to sleep in with Jimin’ smaller frame he knew he would positively swim in it. He pulled out a pair of boxers just in case Jimin didn’t want to put his back on, and left the clothes on his bed.

               He took some clothes for himself and walked into the guest bathroom and took a quick shower there before heading to the kitchen with the towel still hanging around his neck. He took two mugs out of the cupboard and started the coffee maker, though he did pull out the packets of tea and hot chocolate just in case that was what Jimin preferred.

               He poured himself a cup and added a ridiculous amount of sugar and milk, he didn’t like bitter coffee, sue him. He sipped it while he waited and checked on his ride for tomorrow on his phone, they weren’t leaving until the late afternoon so he would have time to pack and be able to make his omega breakfast.

               Some time later he heard a quiet, little “Hyung?” come from behind him. He turned around and was about to open his mouth to great him but choked on his words instead. He was right about how big the shirt was going to be but he didn’t calculate just how big. The collar slipped off his shoulder and the top of his nipple peeked out, his smooth skin was unblemished and Yoongi wanted to mark it up. It also urged his sense to claim seeing Jimin in his clothes and radiating his scent. His ego was skyrocketing.

               He lifted an arm in an inviting motion and Jimin quickly rested himself against the alpha’s side. His hair was still damp and all his makeup was gone, as much as he liked seeing him all dolled up, he liked this better.

               He dropped a few kisses and nips on the omega’s neck and he felt his little hands clutch at Yoongi’s waist. “Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?” Yoongi asked as he brought his mug back to his lips.

               “Hot chocolate sounds good right now,” Jimin hummed. When Yoongi tried to pull away Jimin wouldn’t let go.

               “Angel,” he tapped Jimin’s wrist, “You have to let go.”

               “No,” he moaned, “don’t wanna.”

               “I can’t make you hot chocolate if you’re holding onto me like that,” Jimin pouted but eventually let go, in return he hoisted Jimin up onto the counter. He poured milk and the mix into the mug and stirred it together before putting it in the microwave. While they waited, he nestled himself between Jimin’s legs and rubbed his hands up and down his supple thighs. “Damn, I should have given you shorts instead.” He grabbed and kneaded at the flesh causing Jimin to tremble.

               The scent of aroused omega slowly trickled into the room and Yoongi knew that he was approaching dangerous territory. Before he could lean in and nip around the younger boy’s scent gland the microwave beeped. He pulled away reluctantly and got the mug out of the microwave, he handed it to Jimin who smiled gratefully.

               The sweet scent of peaches still hung heavily in the air and the alpha couldn’t figure out why it wasn’t dissipating yet. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, quite the opposite actually, but it was slowly riling up his inner alpha. He watched as Jimin shifted restlessly on the counter and he was still just as clueless until he watched Jimin put the mug down and to pull the hem of the shirt down to cover his growing erection.

               Yoongi smirked as he looked at the red flooding the omega’s cheeks, “Oh, Angel,” he leaned in and Jimin whined in embarrassment. He trailed a large hand over the omega’s thigh until he pushed the heel of his hand right into Jimin’s dick. He let out a keen and jerked forward, hitting the mug in the process and spilling a few drops of his drink on the floor. He palmed Jimin through his pants and the omega couldn’t handle all the stimulation.

               Once the mug was removed from the situation, Jimin latched his hands onto Yoongi’s shoulders. In turn, the alpha slipped a hand under Jimin’s ass and pulled him so their chests connected, “Wrap your legs around me,” he urged and picked him up when the omega did. He purposely positioned his hand so a finger was putting pressure right over Jimin’s leaking hole.

               Jimin rutted against his front as he carried him to the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and crawled up over the trembling omega, “Hyung,” he wrapped his hands around the alpha’s neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. “I want…want,” he mumbled between kisses.

               “Use your words, Baby boy,” he sucked a mark on Jimin’s neck.

               “Want it…want you in my mouth,” his face was burning and he refused to look Yoongi in the eye, “Please.” Fuck, Yoongi gulped, he could already picture those kiss-bitten lips wrapped around his cock.

               “Yeah…yeah, of course Baby,” he shifted so that he was leaning up against the headboard with Jimin laying in between his legs. He timidly moved his head closer to Yoongi’s erection and mouthed at in through his boxers. A low groan left the alpha’s lips and he brought a land into the omega’s dark locks. “Take your time, there’s no rush,” he gasped as Jimin sucked the clothed head into his mouth.

               Jimin creeped a hand to the waistband Yoongi’s pants and pulled out his dick. It was big and thick and Jimin felt a gush of slick push past his hole. He licked a stripe up the underside of his cock and brought a hand to message the alpha’s balls. He continued to lick and suck at it, it was obvious that he was unskilled but his enthusiasm made up for it.

               “Just like that that Angel, just like that,” he guided Jimin to wrap his pretty lips around him, “good, however you want, Angel,” he encouraged the omega to explore and take it as slow or as fast as he wanted.

               Drool trickled down the omega’s chin as he attempted to take the Alpha’s cock down his throat, but he ended up gaging. “It’s okay, Pretty, just do your best. You’re doing so good, so good,” he whined at the praise and continued to suck the cock in his mouth. He reached his hand up to the base and wrapped it around the Alpha before he tongued at the slit. 

               Yoongi wasn’t loud when he was receiving, but his face, especially his eyes, were expressive. He stared at Jimin with heavy eyes and flushed cheeks, his lips were parted as he shallow pants left his mouth. Jimin loved it, Yoongi normally didn’t show a variety of expressions so seeing him like this made him preen.

               “Angel,” he tapped Jimin’s jaw and encouraged him to pull off, he then rolled them over so their positions were switched with Jimin laying on the bed and Yoongi with his head between his thighs. Jimin’s soiled pants and boxers didn’t stay on for too much longer. Yoongi pushed Jimin’s thighs to his chest, exposing his leaking hole for Yoongi to see, “Hold these here for me.” Jimin whimpered but slid his hands under his thighs to keep them pressed to his chest.

               Yoongi disappeared from his vision and before Jimin could ask what he was doing he felt warm breath and his tongue push right over his hole. He cried out in pleasure as Yoongi traced the ring of muscles with his tongue. “Oh god! _Oh_ -Yoon- _ah!_ ” his hands started to slip from his thighs and in due time his legs were thrown over Yoongi’s shoulders and his hands tangled in the sheets below him.

               He had never been eaten out before and he didn’t know it could feel so _good_. “Alpha, _oh,”_ He was twitching and grinding nonstop against the penetration, he was so _sensitive_ , and Yoongi _loved it._

               He pulled off to take a breath and rested his hand over Jimin’s hole, rubbing gently just to tease him. He placed kisses up the younger’s chest and sucked on his neck, Jimin let out a moan and took one of his hands and threaded it into Yoongi’s blond hair. He was mouthing words but no sounds came out, but Yoongi read his lips.

               “Oh Angel, say it,” he urged as he rubbed Jimin’s slick around the rim, “I know how much you want to.”

               “O-Oppa,” he said oh so quietly, and _damn_ , that’s something he could get used to.

               “ _Good boy_ ,” he thrust his middle finger in with no warning and Jimin screamed. He started a rough and brutal pace until he found the Omega’s prostate. He continued his assault but angled it so it would hit Jimin’s prostate directly. At this point tears were streaming down the omega’s round, red cheeks and whines and moans fell out of his mouth like a mantra.

               “Oppa, I-I’m gunna, _I’m gunna-_ I _need_ to! Oppa, _please!_ ”

               “Go ahead,” he lightly scratched his teeth over Jimin’s scent gland, “Cum prettily for Oppa, I know you can.” He came with a scream that if Yoongi had neighbors they would’ve heard. He used his finger to fuck Jimin through his orgasm until he was twitching with oversensitivity.

               “Beautiful,” he pressed his thumb into Jimin’s plush bottom lip, “Absolutely gorgeous.”

               “Oppa…” he brought the alpha into a quick kiss, “you didn’t cum.” Jimin sat up with a whimper and Yoongi shushed him. “Use me, please, I want Oppa’s cum.”

               How could he say no to that? He scooped up the slick that had leaked all over and spread it all over his thick thighs before sliding his cock between Jimin’s thighs. “I need you to squeeze tight for me, Pretty.”

               “You’re not going to fuck me?” he slurred and reached down to touch the head of the alpha’s member that was peeking out the front of his thighs.

               “I was thinking we could leave that for when I get back,” he started to move his length in between the slick thighs, “It’ll be an extra special treat for both of us,” once again Jimin had been reduced to a panting moaning mess. Having a thick alpha cock rutting against his most sensitive spots made him lose his mind, and when Yoongi’s hand came to pinch a nipple it only added to his pleasure. “Only if you’re a good boy though. If you aren’t Oppa won’t fuck you like you want.”

               “No! Oppa please! I- Minnie wants your cock, Minnie wants you to fill him!” Fuck, this wasn’t something Yoongi thought he was into but god damn, this was something he could get behind, but only if that something was Jimin.

               “Are you going to be a good boy for Oppa then?” he thrusted particularly hard into the heat of Jimin’s thighs and Jimin whined, “Answer me, are you going to be a good omega for me?” he reached the hand that was playing with the pert nipple down and roughly squeezed Jimin’s little cock.

               “Yes!” Jimin shouted, “Minnie will be good for Oppa, so good!” His thrusts started to become erratic as his orgasm was fast approaching. It was so slick and hot and tight and _god_ he couldn’t wait to be inside Jimin’s tight little hole.

               “When I get back, I’m going to fuck your little pussy so hard that it won’t know anything but my shape.”

               “Please!” Jimin yelled as he fisted the sheets, he was just so sensitive. One day he was going to find every single one of his sensitive spots and pleasure him until he passes out.

               “Think you can cum again? Can you show Oppa how pretty you look when you cum?” Jimin couldn’t respond, it was too much, he was so close and he could tell that Yoongi was too judging by how heavily he was breathing. He squeezed his legs tighter and the alpha cursed under his breath.

               Not wanting to cum first Yoongi roughly jerked the younger off until he was coming with a scream of the alpha’s name, he followed not too long after. Jimin covered in cum was a sight to behold, he dipped his finger into a glob on his thigh and traced it up Jimin’s heaving body determined to cover him in his smoky scent. He ran his fingers over Jimin's scent gland, successfully coating the omega in his scent.

               He pulled his softening cock out from in between Jimin’s legs and rolled the omega onto his back. His eyes were glazed over and his thick lips were parted as he panted, hickeys covered his body and he looked absolutely drained. “Oppa…” he breathed as they locked eyes.

               “I’m here, Baby,” Yoongi leaned over and placed a kiss on Jimin’s forehead.

               “I’m dirty…” Yoongi almost snorted at the double meaning, “I just took a shower,” his hair was still wet and all.

               “I’m not going to lie, I got you filthy,” Yoongi chuckled, “how about a bath?”

-.-.-

               In the morning, Jimin made sure to exchange numbers with Yoongi, he couldn’t go too long without his alpha. He was clingy, sue him. Regrettably Yoongi couldn’t drive him home himself so one of his personal chauffeurs dropped him off. When they arrived, Jungkook was just getting home himself and he was not alone.

               Jungkook was leaning over the driver’s side of a car and someone was reaching out a hand and stroking the omega’s red cheek before pulling him into an intimate kiss. Jimin watched judgingly, but he had no right to because he was wearing Yoongi’s shirt, pants, and hoodie, he was covered in hickeys, and was even holding a bag full of clothes that he borrowed (stole) from Yoongi’s closet.

               Once Jungkook and the man parted he drove away leaving a lovesick omega in his wake. Jimin cleared his throat and Jungkook whipped around, “J-Jimin! I didn’t see you- _god damn_ you reek of sex,” he brought a hand to cover his nose, “and alpha, Jesus man.”

               He smirked, he wasn’t hiding it. He sucked Yoongi off this morning until he had cum all over his face and he made sure not to wash it off until the scent was embedded in his skin. He also got heavily scented on top of that so really, he was living his best life.

               “You’re not much better,” he pushed a finger into Jungkook’s built chest, “someone was heavily scented.” Jungkook reeked of spices which was certainty not his scent.

               “Yeah well, my boyfriend is a little possessive,” he scuffed his shoe on the ground.

               “Hey no judgement here,” he pulled his collar to the side and revealed the multitude of blemishes and marks on his neck. “They’re _everywhere_.”

               “Even-”

               “ _Yes_.”

               “Damn…show me?”

               “Come inside then, we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been quite a while since I've posted. I meant to post this in June, but alas I didn't have it done by then. I hope the length of the chapter made up for it.  
> Well on my twitter I made some mood boards if you want to [check them out.](https://twitter.com/SlyBlueSkyBlue/status/1132090026685341697?s=20)
> 
> Ah... little life update, My birthday passed recently! Also (belated) but happy pride month! My job is soul sucking as ever, but I'm making a good amount of money, gotta get those BTS Barbie dolls somehow. Speaking of that, how do you all feel about them? Also is anyone doing the official membership? 
> 
>  
> 
> Well that's it for now. I'll see you soon!
> 
>  EDIT: I do not allow reposts or translations of my works without permission!!!!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SlyBlueSkyBlue)


	8. Tearful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, THIS IS IMPORTANT READ THIS BEFORE YOU BEGIN!!!!  
> So they're going to be some changes around here, nothing bad I promise. I have decided to put trigger warnings in the beginning notes of each chapter so you guys can know if you need to tread carefully. Another note I have had some problems with people reposting my work and stealing it, there were several cases of this and I'm so annoyed. I have put a notice on every chapter about not allowing the reposting of my work. Anyway, here we go.  
>  **Triggering subjects:** mentions of past abuse, past sexual abuse, mentions of human trafficking and all that entails, general violence

               Normally when Taehyung traveled, he did it in style, five-star hotels, private jets, and fancy cars. He had money and he liked to flaunt it. This, however, was a disgrace to all he stood for. As they traveled to Jeonju, they took a total of three pieces of shit cars that looked like they could fall apart at any moment. He knew this was to keep them undercover but he was still pouting over it.  In the car leading the pack was a couple of henchmen that worked under them and Yoongi. In the middle car was Taehyung and a few henchmen too. In the last car was only Namjoon and Baekhyun, mostly because Baekhyun was still very skittish.

               The plan was that when they checked into the hotel, they would settle in for about thirty minutes before meeting with Chanyeol and reuniting the couple. They would do this at night because they knew that the pair needed time to reunite before they could make any solid plans to fend off the oncoming attack.

               He knew that they would arrive at their destination within the next thirty minutes, but he was still restless. He pulled out his phone to play some games but was surprised to see a text that he had received over an hour ago.

               **From: Bunny**

               Hi Hyung! I know you are probably busy but I hope you have a safe trip!

               Taehyung held back a squeal, his omega was so damn cute, but he had an image to keep up in front of his men, so he kept on a poker face. He closed the messenger app and switch to the app that showed the live feed in the omega’s apartment. He hoped that Jungkook would be visible, but to his dismay, he wasn’t. He clicked tongue and looked out the window, the city passed by in a blur until they reached the hotel.

               Teahyung knew that if these were the cars they were taking, then the hotel probably wouldn’t be that good either, but somewhere along the way he fucked up and got his hopes up. The disappointment was staggering when they pulled into a cheap motel outside of the city. He could already picture the stain sheets, mold crusted ceilings, and dirty windows.

               They had probably booked out the motel because of how many men they had with them, and of course, Yoongi, Taehyung, and Namjoon would get their own rooms. Baekhyun during the short time he would be in the motel would be with Namjoon since he seemed to be the most comfortable around the beta.

               Tae let out a deep sigh when he saw the room, he tossed his bag into the corner and fell onto the old mattress. He pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text.

               **From: TaeTae**

               I just checked into the hotel

               Will call you tonight

               **From: Bunny**

Take your time Hyung!

               I’m working tonight until ten

               Tae narrowed his eyes at the text and checked his Rolex. It was already four so Jungkook should be at his first job of the night right now.

               **From: TaeTae**

               Are you texting in the middle of your shift?

               That’s not good Bunny

               **From: Bunny**

               No!

               I’m on break

               How was the trip?

               **From: TaeTae**

Long

               I’m never doing that again

               I had never been so cramped in my whole life

               **From: Bunny**

Rip

               I need to go Hyung

               Remember to call me tonight!!!

               <3

               **From: TaeTae**

<3

               Tae tossed his phone onto the covers next to him and hastily walked over to his bag to unpack. He pulled open the first drawer, saw the stained wood, closed it and walked back to his bag.

               This was going to be hell.

               -.-.-

               Just over half an hour later Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung, and Baekhyun piled into one of the cars and took off to meet Chanyeol at his office. Baekhyun was practically vibrating in his seat, and the car was filled with happy omega pheromones, but nobody commented. They weren’t so heartless to tell him to calm down, Chanyeol was a prized friend of theirs and hadn’t been the same since Baekhyun was taken from him. Sure, his performance had been great at first, but the Chanyeol they knew once was gone. Hopefully, this would get him back.

               The Bangtan Jeonju branch, or EXO, was a big building in the heart of the city, it was also where the offices were. They pulled up to the front of the building and handed over the car to a special valet employed just in case a high-ranking official came for a visit. “Make sure you stay behind us, Hyung,” Yoongi said to Baekhyun before they entered.

               “Yeah, you’re the surprise.” Taehyung flashed a smile as they pushed through the glass doors.

               “Yoongi-ssi, T-Taehyung-ssi,” a nervous secretary, obviously not part of the dangerous side of the business, greeted them at the door, “We’ve been expecting you.” Yoongi hummed in agreement but didn’t say anything else, the mask of boredom unnerving the people around them. The secretary gulped before continuing, “I-If you would follow me,” she turned quickly and lead them to an elevator.

               The ride upstairs was awkward as all hell but the mafia members didn’t care as the ever-present distressed beta scent filled the elevator from the secretary. When the doors opened, she led them to the heavy wooden doors of the office, she knocked and announced their presence.

               “Come in,” Chanyeol called from inside, Yoongi and Taehyung entered and Namjoon and Baekhyun waited outside the hall. The omega obviously wanted to protest but didn’t say anything, his alpha was _right there_. He stood rigid and pressed his ear against the door. He nearly wept at the muffled voice coming from the other side of the door.

               “Hyung,” Tae drew out the last syllable, “remember when I said we were going to bring a surprise?”

               “Yeah?”

               “Well, we brought it,”

               “Is that so?”

               “Let me go get it,” seconds later both alphas of the main branch exited, “Go on Hyung, he’s waiting for you.”

               -.-.-

               Chanyeol sat in his chair and drummed his fingers on the desk as he waited for Yoongi and Taehyung to reenter the room. Why did they have to leave the room anyway? He took a spin in his chair just when a soft knock sounded at the door. Why did they knock again? They know they can just come on in. “Come in,” his head was facing down as he traced the marks on the desk. The door creaked open and Chanyeol froze.

               Vanilla, beautiful wonderful vanilla. Something he wasn’t sure he would ever smell again, he lifted his head in what felt like slow motion. There he was, standing timidly in front of the door. A large, long-sleeved, crème sweater dwarfed his upper body and dark pants hugged his legs. His hair was dark and fluffy and his eyes were filled with tears. “Yeollie…” he whimpered.

               Chanyeol was up and out of his seat in seconds and nearly ran across the room until he was right in front of the shaking omega. He was almost afraid to reach out and touch him, that he might be an illusion and not actually here. He reached one hand out and cupped the red cheek of the omega. They both gasped and the tears finally escaped Baekhyun’s eyes.

               Chanyeol roughly pulled his omega into a hug, “Careful,” Baekhyun winced, “I’m kind of beat up.” Chanyeol immediately pulled away but a whine came from the omega in his arms and he held him gently.

               “You’re here,” Chanyeol rasped, “You’re here,” he kept repeating it and rocked them gently back and forth. “How are you here?”

               “I was saved, a female alpha found me and brought me to Yoongi and Taehyung about a week ago.”

               “I never stopped looking for you, never. All this time,” he pressed a kiss to the omega’s hair, “I knew you were alive, I could feel it through our bond. I couldn’t give up.”

               “I’m glad you didn’t” he sniffed, “I kept thinking of you the whole time, I wanted to die, I don’t think you know just how badly I did. The thought of you being out there kept me going. It was awful, but I knew if I died, I could never see you again.” He whimpered, “but Yeollie…it was awful. I was…I was so scared.”

               “Baby, it’s okay now…I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you again.” The words were spoken with so much venom that it nearly scared the omega, but he knew that the alpha would never hurt him.

               Baekhyun pulled out of his arms and tightly wound his own around himself, “I’m sorry,” he shivered slightly, “I still can’t…I’m not comfortable with people touching me. That was probably my limit, but that was my longest.”

               The alpha fought his instincts to pull his omega against him, he clenched the fabric of his pockets and gave a pained smile. He was going to kill every last person that did this to his omega, “It’s okay, I understand, do you think you’ll need therapy or some kind of help?” he had every intention to help his omega in any way he could.

               “…Yes,” it was quiet, “I get these nightmares…they’re scary and I hate it, and I really wanted to hug you first when I saw, but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t bring myself to do it because I’m so afraid of touch.”

               “I get it, I’ll look into it. It’ll be okay, it won’t be like this forever.” He reached out to place a hand on the omega’s cheek but hesitated before he did. Baekhyun tentatively leaned his head on the awaiting hand. “Would you like to go home now?”

               His eyes glistened with tears, “Yes, _yes_. That’s all I want, I want to go home with you.”

               “Then let’s go home.”

-.-.-

               Taehyung had his ear pressed against the door of the office and strained to hear what was happening inside, “Damn I was hoping for some hot office sex, but all we got was a tear fest.”

               Yoongi, who was leaned up against the wall on the opposite side of the office, rolled his eyes, “Baekhyun is mentally scarred, they probably won’t have any form of sexual relationship for a long time.”

               “Damn,” Taehyung leaned away from the door, “Well, I’ll fuck my bunny enough for them too.”

               “Is sex all you think about?” he snorted.

               “If you saw Kookie’s asshole, you would understand,” he paused, “but if you did, I would have to kill you,” he sounded like he was joking, but after years of knowing Taehyung, he knew just how serious he was about this. He narrowed his eyes at the threat but said nothing.

               “Relax, I’m preoccupied with a different asshole.”

               “Ah yes, how did you describe it? “Jimin’s ass is so majestic that I want to die from him riding your face,” and you call me the one obsessed with sex.”

               “Shut up,” he checked his phone, “Come on, it’s late, and I don’t want to be here when they come out.” Taehyung snorted, “If you dare make a gay joke…”

               “I’m not!” he was totally going to, “I swear!”

               “Liar.” They entered the elevator, Namjoon following them like a silent shadow, and went to the ground floor where they waited for their car to come back from the valet. The three of them loaded into the car with Yoongi in the driver’s seat and started back towards the base. Taehyung looked out the window as he felt the tension rise between the two of them. He glanced back to Namjoon, he had his earphones in and was oblivious to the world.

               “This is going to be messy, isn’t?” he mused as he turned to watch the stores give way into the shadier part of town.

               “Probably,” Yoongi answered, “but I doubt that this will be the last of it, I haven’t seen a rise like this since our parents were in power. I bet you anything we are going to have a full-on war in the coming months.”

               “I bet you anything that the iron hand of something or other-”

               “Steel Fist of Daejeon-”

               “Whatever, I think…I think that there is more than we know going on behind the scenes.”

               “I thought that too, I put some feelers out but nothing has come back yet.”

               “Maybe we can enlist some information brokers too,” Taehyung tried to cross his legs but the front seat was too cramped, “One’s that can be expendable, we can’t trust anyone anymore.”

               “Agreed, I’ll have Seokjin contact some people, and see what they know.”

               “Then have Hobi waste them,”

               “Why do we always have Hobi kill everyone?” Yoongi wondered aloud, “why not let Seokjin or Namjoon, hell we have all those fucking underlings why not use them?”

               “Hyung is very unassuming and he doesn’t feel remorse when he kills nobodies,” Taehyung flipped his hand, “also he finds…joy in it somehow.” Yoongi snorted, he wouldn’t put it past Hoseok, there were a lot of things that he was hiding behind that heart-shaped smile. “You should have seen him when I showed him the two alphas I have contained in the warehouse off 45th. He’s had a lot of fun with them.”

               “They’re still alive? Damn.”

               “Yeah, I think he’s turning them into his slaves or something. You should see what they’ve become now.”

               “I might just have to take a look when we get back.”

               “It’s a very amusing sight, to see someone that had so much power to fall so easily,” Taehyung smirked, “They had it coming.”

               “They definitely did,” Yoongi adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, “Do me a favor, look on the app and see if they’re home yet.” Taehyung pulled out his phone and glanced at the time before he opened the surveillance app just in time to see Jimin taking off his shoes in the doorway. He turned the sound on so they could hear what was happening.

               _“JUNGKOOK! I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!”_ Jimin screeched into the apartment and stopped over to where the younger omega was minding his own business.

               _“Oh, Hyung, you’re back,”_ he had a mischievous smile on his face.

               _“I cannot_ believe _you’ve done this. I trusted you!”_

_“This is what you get for eating my leftovers.”_

_“I_ told _you, they were moldy! I threw them out!”_

_“That’s even worse!”_

_“Going and telling both Hobi-Hyung and Jin-Hyung about my kinks was way too far! I don’t think I’ve suffered this much embarrassment ever!”_

_“You had it coming.”_

_“Say that again and I’ll go tell them about your degradation kink_ and _love for impact play,”_ a loud gasp came from the phone around the same time Taehyung choked on his own spit. Yoongi smiled widely and slapped Taehyung on the back.

               “Time to get all the toys you have out, huh Tae,” Tae merely nodded not quite back in the state of mind to be able to answer him.

               _“If you do that, I’ll tell them about-”_ Jimin screeched and tackled Jungkook to the floor and covered the younger omega’s mouth.

               “Dammit,” Yoongi cursed, “so close.” Taehyung was still incapacitated and just continued to stare at the screen mumbling something over and over again under his breath.

               “Call off this whole operation right now. I need to get back my bunny.”

               “I wish but we can’t,” Yoongi stared ahead at the road, “you’ll just have to settle for talking to him on the phone.”

               “I’m going to have to get him to tell me, why did the iron fucks-”

               “Steel Fist,”

               “-decide that this was the perfect time to raise hell.”

               “They obviously didn’t take your sex life into account.”

               “Obviously, the fools, no one disturbs my sex life and gets away with it.”

               “If that’s what’s fueling you to crush them, then so be it.”

-.-.-

               Jungkook walked down the street towards his home after his late-night delivery shift. For once, he wasn’t cold, a thick jacket hugged his frame and blocked the chill of winter. Normally he would leisurely walk home, but that was not the case today.

               Someone was staring at him, he could feel the gaze burning into his figure, but the multiple times that he had turned around left him confused because there was nobody there. He picked up his stride into a brisk pace just hoping that he wouldn’t have to confront anybody. His hand was wrapped around his phone in his pocket and he was ready to pull it out and call emergency services at any given moment.

               He turned the corner and instead of leading whoever was following him back to his home he turned into a convenience store instead. It was brightly lit and a total of three people were inside, what surprised him was that he recognized one of the faces. “Jin-Hyung?”

               The beta turned around with surprise flashing across his handsome face, “Kook? What are you doing here?” He didn’t know how to respond, he didn’t want to worry his Hyung by telling him he thought someone was following him.

               “I was just coming back from my shift…I thought I would grab something to drink on the way home,” when he was done speaking, he knew Jin didn’t believe him judging by the way he raised an eyebrow at him.

               “Well,” Jin stated, “Since I’m here, and I’m a good Hyung, I’ll walk you home.”

               “I don’t-”

               “Just let me, give me some peace of mind,” Jin took his bag off the counter when he finished the transaction and approached the omega. Jungkook was a little apprehensive to show Seokjin where he lived, but he really did not want to walk alone right now.

               “Okay…” they left the store together and the feeling of being watched was still there but subsided significantly. It was if the presence lingered just behind the corner and Jungkook couldn’t help but discreetly look behind him every few steps.

               Unbeknownst to him, Jin was aware of what was happening and caught onto the fact that Jungkook was unnerved about something. He could also feel the pressure of eyes on his back as they walked, someone was following them. He kept a relaxed posture and leisurely walked with the omega, he had enough training to not give himself away to the enemy. He kept a steady conversation going why still monitoring the surrounding area.

               They stopped in front of Kook’s house, and though Jin had seen it before he was shocked by the state it was in. He didn’t say anything about though because he knew Jungkook didn’t want him too. “Alright Kookie,” Jin patted his shoulder, “get in safety, I’ll see you at school.” He nodded and hurried into the apartment.

               Seokjin pulled out his phone and dialed Hoseok’s number, “What’s up, Hyung,” he answered after the second ring.

               “We need more guards around Jimin, and Jungkook,” he got straight to the point.

               “Do we? What happened?”

               “Someone has been following Kookie, I’m about to go take care of it but send some people ASAP.”

               “On it,” Hoseok hung up. Jin glared at the phone, miffed at how he ended the conversation. He tucked it back into his pocket and felt the gun right next to it, he palmed the handle and was ready to pull it out at a moment notice.  He turned around and eyed the corner, whoever it was hadn’t left yet and was right behind there.

               He pulled the gun out and made sure it was loaded, he rounded the corner and saw them duck into an alley. He ran into the corner and located the person and shot them in the leg. They let out a screech and collapsed to the floor, Jin shot them in the other leg as he walked towards them, and then the arm and then the other arm. They were essentially immobilized, he approached the man and aim the barrel of the gun right above the person’s head, “Don’t move, or my next bullet goes in your head.”

               “Fuck you,” the man spat, Jin shrugged and shot his hand.

               “That includes your mouth, bud. You will not speak unless I tell you to,” he pushed his foot into the man’s back. “Now, who are you working for.” The unnamed man sneered in disgust but opened his mouth to respond anyway. He never made it far enough to respond because he passed out, from blood loss or pain he didn’t care.

                He sighed, why did everything always have to be so difficult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup
> 
> I was hoping to get this out faster but I caught the flu and was out of it for the longest time.  
> Thanks for all your support so far too! This recently reached 1,000 kudos!  
> I'm also back in college which is all fun and games, but it gives me a pretty good schedule so I'll know when I can write.  
> Anyway I have mood boards [here!](https://twitter.com/SlyBlueSkyBlue/status/1132090026685341697) Come check them out  
> That's all for me I'll see you all next time!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SlyBlueSkyBlue)


End file.
